Following in Lorelai's Footsteps
by AnonGGFan
Summary: Just like the title says. Rory is following in Lorelai's footsteps. Pregnant at 16. What is a girl to do when she realizes she's disappointed everyone who believes in her? This is my first fanfic, so I hope it works out okay. I just had a sudden urge to write this story. Enjoy! I hope.
1. Chapter 1

**This starts during "Rory's Dance", Season 1, Episode 9. It deviates quite heavily from the actual storyline from here, as you will see ;) Assume that everything up until when this starts is the same. I'm assuming it takes place in mid-December 2000.**

* * *

While Rory was reading poetry to him, Dean started kissing her. While she was distracted he took her book from her and placed it on the floor. He pulled away and stood up, pulling her to her feet. He held her, kissing her more passionately now, pulling her close to him. He pulled away, quickly pulling a few of the yoga mats onto the floor.

"Uh Dean, I don't think…" Rory started nervously, but Dean kissed her before she finished. She kissed him back passionately, letting him lead her towards the mats. He pulled away, sitting on the mat looking up at her and pulled her down gently by her hand he was holding.

As he kissed her, Rory got distracted again, kissing him back passionately, but when she realized what was happening she tried again. She pulled away, "Dean, I don't…" Dean went back to kissing her, kneeling over her and gently lying her down. She could feel his hand pushing up her dress but continued kissing him.

* * *

**Everything happened the same, although Rory feels guilty denying that anything happened, given that it did. The following happens in April 2001, I figure between season 1 & 2, so they are back together.**

* * *

Rory started to panic. No. There was no way. They'd only done it once. She tried to think, had she had her… monthly visitor… since then? She had been so busy studying, trying to keep up with all of the school work at Chilton. The newspaper. She'd been so busy. Rory tried to take deep breaths. She looked up and realized everyone was starting to leave the room.

Instead of going to lunch Rory walked out of the school. She couldn't think. She started pacing out the front of her school gate. Then the obvious answer came to mind. She needed to take a test. Normally she liked tests but this was one she didn't want to take. She took a deep breath and went to the nearest pharmacy to buy pregnancy tests to see if her worst nightmare was coming true. As soon as she got them she raced to the bus stop. It felt like hours before the bus arrived, but she knew from constantly looking at her watch that it had actually been 14 minutes.

* * *

When she got home she raced to the bathroom to take the tests. She glanced uneasily at the cups that came with them, but filled one from each packet as instructed. She then placed one of each brand of stick in each cup, just in case. She then started pacing. 6 minutes, that's how long they were going to make her wait to find out what she already knew, but was not willing to admit fully until she saw the positive tests. What was her mom going to say? She would be angry, of course she would be angry. The one thing she told her not to do. Do not get pregnant, do not follow in your mother's footsteps. She loved her mom. She was proud of her mom and how amazing she was. She couldn't have asked for anything more from her. She was going to be so disappointed. I'm supposed to go to college. I'm supposed to finish high school first, I guess, how am I going to finish high school?

This can't be happening. It was only one time. Why did she keep coming back to that? She knew it could happen even if you only did it one time. She knew she shouldn't have done it that one time. Pregnant. At 16. Just like her mom. She'd sullied the Gilmore name, just like her mother. Her grandparents, they'd be so angry too. Sookie would be disappointed as well, although she didn't think she'd care too much. Oh no. Dean. How do I tell Dean? This affects Dean too, doesn't it? She supposed it hadn't affected her father too much when her mother had gotten pregnant. But Dean was different. Dean would be there for her. He loved her. He'd said so, more than once. Rory started to breathe a little easier. Maybe he could even help her tell her mom. She kept glancing down at her watch and saw it had still only been 4 minutes. She figured they were probably already showing that she was pregnant but she wasn't ready to go and look yet.

What was she going to do? She paced for another 2 minutes, the same thoughts running through her head. She had disappointed everyone. She had let them all down. They all believed in her. She braced herself and slowly walked into the bathroom to see the tests. The 4 tests sitting there, every one of them telling her what she already knew. She was pregnant.

Rory took a deep breath. Dean was still in school for another hour. She paced around the house for about 10 minutes and then started walking aimlessly around town waiting for school to finish. When it did she was there, waiting for Dean.

When he saw her, Dean smiled widely. He hugged her and started kissing her. Enjoying it, Rory kissed him back passionately before remembering what she had to tell him. She started pushing him away and pulled away from the kiss. "Wait I need to tell you something." She said firmly.

"Can't it wait?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Umm, not really." Rory replied getting nervous again.

Dean sighed. "What is it?"

"Come back to my place with me." Rory said grabbing his hand and pulling him along before he had a chance to answer.

Seeing that Rory was in no mood to be argued with, Dean let her lead him back to her house.

After they entered her house, Rory turned to face Dean and took a deep breath. "I… I… I'm pregnant." Rory finally managed to stammer.

"What?" Dean shouted, half shocked, half angry.

"I'm pregnant." Rory said a little louder and more firmly.

Dean looked at her stomach but couldn't see anything with her baggy top. "You have to… get rid of it!" Dean yelled, towering over her.

"I can't... I couldn't do that, Dean." Rory whispered quietly.

"My parents can't know about this, I can't raise a baby. Rory, we can't do this." Dean stated loudly.

"I have to. My mum did. I can. I just... can't tell her. Oh man. She would kill me. I don't know what to do. Please Dean, I need your help." Rory pleaded.

"If you don't… take care this… don't come near me again, I don't want anything to do with... this." Dean said firmly, gesturing towards her stomach, stalking off towards his house.

Rory couldn't stop crying. She figured it was probably too late for what he was asking her to do now anyway. How long had it been? 4 months? It didn't matter anyway, she couldn't… kill her baby. Rory started panicking not knowing what to do. She ran to her room and started emptying out her money box. $327.45. She knew that wouldn't last long. She felt her baby kicking on the inside and pressed her hand to her stomach to feel it on the outside too. She took a deep breath as she scribbled a note to her mother saying she was staying at Lane's house tonight.

She ran back into town and hovered around Lane's house while she waited for the bus. When she saw the bus she hurried to catch it and quickly got on, hoping no-one would see her. She paid her fare and walked to the back of the bus, slumping in a corner seat. She pulled out her phone and turned it off.

* * *

Rory went to her grandparents' house. She had to get out of town. Just in case anyone had found out. She couldn't be around when her mom found out. She pressed the doorbell and the maid answered. "Hi, I'm Rory, uh, the granddaughter."

Emily heard her granddaughter's voice at the door and rushed to meet her. "Rory! It's lovely to see you. What are you doing here? Come in, come in." It was then she saw the distressed look on Rory's face.

"I, uh, needed to get away from mom for a bit. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course, come in." She said pulling her into the living room. "We should call your mom though, let her know you're alright."

Rory panicked. "No!" She said quickly. "I told mom I'm staying at a friend's house tonight. She knows I'm ok. Please don't tell her I'm here." She pleaded.

Emily watched her granddaughter carefully. She figured the girl didn't want to be caught out in a lie and her distressed state upon arrival was to do with a fight she'd had with her mother. "Well, ok. Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you, I'd really like to just go to sleep. If that's ok?" Rory asked hesitantly.

Just then Richard walked into the room and noticed Rory sitting there. "Rory! It's wonderful to see you. What are you doing here?"

"She wanted some time away from her mother." Emily explained smugly.

Richard chuckled slightly. "Well, you're welcome here anytime."

Rory fidgeted uncomfortably. "Is it ok if I go to bed now?"

"Oh. Yes. Of course." Richard said a little hurt that she didn't want to spend time with them. It was still early, they hadn't even had dinner.

Emily showed Rory to one of the guest rooms and gave her a nightgown to wear. Rory quickly changed and crawled into bed and, demonstrating just how tired she was, she slept until 6 the following morning. She had been wondering if she'd be able to sleep at all with all of the thoughts floating around in her head.

* * *

The next morning Rory found her clothes on the dresser, where she had put them the night before, but they were freshly cleaned and pressed.

Rory walked down to breakfast and saw that there was a huge feast waiting to be consumed. There were all kinds of fruits, cereals, muffins, pastries. Her grandfather was reading the paper, her grandmother just sat eating a piece of grapefruit. "Help yourself to anything, do you want something else? Eggs? Pancakes? The maid will make you anything."

Ordinarily Rory didn't like to inconvenience anyone, but she didn't know when she'd next be able to get a decent meal. "Could I have eggs, bacon and pancakes, please?"

Emily just smiled at Rory's eating habits. They reminded her of Lorelai when she was younger. "Certainly. Greta! Greta! Prepare Miss Gilmore some eggs, bacon and pancakes." Emily instructed.

As soon as Rory had finished her breakfast she explained that she had to leave to get her uniform and go to school. She hugged both of them tightly, wishing she'd had the chance to do the same with her mother before she left.

* * *

Rory caught a bus to New York and saw that she had arrived at 11:13. She found a map and looked for a town that looked like it might be what she was looking for. She knew she wanted to go south, but where? Then she saw it, 'Silveroak.' She found an internet kiosk and did a search on the town. She couldn't find much, but from what she did find she figured it would be what she was after. She figured out how to get there and went to board the bus that would take her most of the way there, from where she could catch a connecting bus to her town.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am updating again already, but don't expect this to be typical. I work full time and have a full time study load as well, plus I am taking on more study in a week. It may end up being a few weeks between updates.**

* * *

Rory stepped off the bus and looked around, taking in her surroundings. There was a town square here too, although it didn't have a gazebo, instead it had flower beds and strategically placed benches. "Silveroak." Rory said quietly to herself and nodded. Yes, this was the sort of place she wanted to be. It reminded her a lot of Stars Hollow, but she couldn't go back there. Across the square Rory's eyes caught sight of a bookstore. She knew she couldn't buy anything, but books had always made her feel slightly better and she could do with a little cheering up.

Rory hesitated as she saw a diner a couple of doors down and shook her head. No, she reminded herself with her hand absently rubbing her stomach, she would have one coffee each morning and that would be all. Rory crossed the square and wandered into the bookstore. She started looking around the store, her fingers running along the spines of a number of books. From time to time she picked one up and read a few pages. Rory managed to get lost in the books and forget her predicament, including that she didn't have anywhere to sleep that night. She looked at her watch and gasped. It was 4:30 already, she had lost two hours. As she stood up and ran to the door the lady behind the counter called out "Wait!"

Rory paused with the door slightly ajar. She looked back to the lady who she hadn't even noticed before then. She looked to be about her mother's age, maybe a little older. She had curly blonde hair and deep brown eyes that held Rory's attention while she waited for the lady to explain herself.

Unbeknown to Rory the lady had been watching her while she was in the store. She'd also noticed her slightly protruding stomach and how the girl's hand had absently found its way there a number of times during her visit. She had stifled the giggles that rose within her when she saw the girl inhaling the scent of the books and how it seemed to calm her more each time. She could easily see that the girl had a love of books, rivaled only by her own. "I need to hire someone to help out around the store. Would you be interested?" The lady finally asked.

Rory let the door fall closed and continued to look at the lady for a few moments before finding her voice and responding "That would be great."

"Okay, well why don't you come back here tomorrow? You can get started and we can discuss it more then." She said, seeing how weary the girl was.

Rory nodded, she still had her hand on the doorknob and was debating whether or not to ask the lady if she knew somewhere she might be able to stay. She had already been so helpful, offering her a job. But she didn't know anyone and she didn't know of anywhere to stay.

The lady noticed her hesitation and asked kindly "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah. Umm. Do you know of somewhere to stay around here? Somewhere, uh, cheap?" Rory managed to get out nervously.

"There's only a B&B and an inn. They're both a little pricey." She hesitated for a moment as she saw the girl start to pull the door open again. She saw how young she looked for the first time, surely not yet 18. "I have a spare room, why don't you come and stay with me until we can sort something else out for you?" She knew the perfect place, but she would need a couple of days to talk Jim into it.

Rory shook her head, "Oh no, I couldn't do that to you. I don't want to intrude." She said pulling the door open further and starting to walk through it.

"Please?" The lady asked starting to feel distressed that the girl had nowhere to stay. She hated to think what might happen if she let her walk away.

Rory hesitated again, halfway out the door. She knew she really shouldn't trust strangers, but this lady seemed so kind. She had kind eyes too, Rory noticed. She didn't have anywhere else to go. She couldn't afford a B&B or an inn. It's this lady's house or a park bench, she thought. She was scared, alone, she didn't know this town, and she didn't know anyone. Rory stepped back into the store and let the door fall closed. She slowly walked up to the lady and put her hand out to shake the lady's hand. "I'm Rory." She stated firmly, with a confidence she didn't feel. She saw that the lady looked relieved.

The lady shook Rory's hand and introduced herself. "I'm Rosaline. Rose."

"Thank you so much for your generosity, Rose." Rory said, feeling it didn't adequately convey her gratitude. She started to let herself believe that maybe everything would be okay. She had somewhere to stay while she looked for something else. She had a job that she hoped would help her pay for something else. She would probably need to get another job. For now, though, she was okay.

"It's no problem, hon. I'm glad I can help." Rose said with a bright smile.

"Is there a payphone around here?" Rory asked.

"You can use my phone if you like." Rose said.

"Oh, uh, I'd really prefer to use a payphone." Rory said, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course, there's one just a couple of doors down that way." Rose said pointing.

"Thank you." Rory said and walked out of the store and to the left where Rose had pointed.

* * *

When Rory reached the phone she nervously started dialing the number. She knew that she should be calling her mother but she couldn't. She also knew that her mom would start to worry when she realized she hadn't just spent the night at Lane's. She had to call someone to let her mom know she was okay. She figured he would be the least likely to try to talk to her about it, at least initially when he was in shock.

"Luke's." Luke said distracted by his customers.

"Hi Luke." Rory said.

"Rory?" Luke asked uncertainly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm pregnant, I had to leave, tell mom I'm safe and I love her."

Luke was stunned. Finally he found his voice and said "Rory, you have to come home."

Rory sighed deeply, satisfied that he had understood and would tell her mother. "I'm sorry, Luke." Rory said quietly, feeling guilty for forcing Luke to be the one to tell her. Then she hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

Rory slowly walked back to the bookstore, wiping away her tears. When she looked up she saw Rose waiting outside for her. When she got to her, Rose put an arm around her shoulders and said reassuringly, "everything will be okay." Rory felt slightly better. She didn't completely believe what Rose had said, but she was starting to think it was possible now.

Jim looked up as he heard the door squeak open, figuring it was about when Rose would come in. He wasn't the only one watching as Rose walked in with her arm around a young girl's shoulders. Everyone's curiosity was piqued by this girl who they had never seen before. "Uh, hi." Jim said to them both, unsure what to say when one's girlfriend walks in with an unknown teenage girl.

"Hi Jim." Rose said brightly, taking a seat at a table instead of her usual seat at the counter, ushering Rory into the seat next to her. "I'll have a burger and fries, and the biggest cup of coffee ever produced."

"Uh, yeah, you didn't come in for your afternoon coffee today." Jim said, trying to provoke an explanation about the girl.

Rose just nodded, then turned to the girl, "what would you like, do you need a menu?"

"Uh, a burger and fries, and a water, please." Rory said politely.

"You can put that on my tab." Rose said with a wink towards Jim. Uncomfortably, Jim leaned down and gave his girlfriend a peck on the lips, before going to prepare their order without argument.

"Oh, you don't have to put it on your tab. You have already done so much for me. I have a bit of money." Rory said uncomfortably.

"Relax, I don't ever have to pay my tab." Rose said with a giggle.

Rory smiled shyly at Rose. "So, uh, Jim, he's your boyfriend?"

"Yes, going on a year now." Rose smiled happily.

"What about you, do you have a boyfriend?" Rose asked.

Rory looked around the diner and hesitated.

Rose followed Rory's gaze and noticed that everyone in there was currently staring at them and listening intently for Rory's answer. "Oh, uh, maybe we can talk about you later." Rose said.

Rory just nodded.

"Do you want to talk about the job now, or wait until tomorrow?" Rose asked, hoping she wouldn't overwhelm her.

"Oh, now would be great, thanks. " Rory said politely.

"Okay, well my mom is not well. My father... passed several years ago, I don't have any siblings." Rose said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rory said sincerely.

Rose nodded appreciatively and continued. "I need to spend time with her, I need to be there for her. I guess what I'm hoping is that you'll be able to start learning the ropes over the next couple of weeks, then start running the place on your own so that I will be free to come and go as I need. I'll provide fair compensation I assure you. " Rose was aware that all eyes and ears were on them, but she was used to the townspeople by now and most of them knew already anyway.

"Are you sure? I'm only 16, you don't even know me. Surely there is someone else?" The people around the diner silently agreed with the girl.

"Yes, I'm sure. Only if you want to of course. And yes, there are many other people who would be able to run the store like any other store. Jim knows pretty much everything there is to know about the business so if you ever get stuck while I'm not around he can help, but he has his own business to run.

Actually, what made me ask you was your love of books. I saw the way you interacted with them and I knew it was you who I wanted to take care of them, and the store, when I can't. I've never met anyone else who loves books as much as I do." Rose stated firmly.

Rory blushed, wondering if Rose had seen her sniffing the books. "Well, it sounds great. There's more I should tell you first, but not now." Rory said looking around. "But if you're still sure after that then I would love to." Rory said smiling happily for the first time since she found out. She tried not to get her hopes up, knowing that her pregnancy would probably be a deal breaker.

* * *

After they had eaten, Rose took Rory back to her apartment. As she was opening the door she pointed to the one next door and explained that it was Jim's apartment. Rory nodded and followed Rose inside.

As soon as they were inside and the door was closed, Rory said, "I'm pregnant. About 4 months along." Before she could back out. She knew she had to tell Rose before accepting the job offer.

"Wow, you don't look that far along. I had guessed you were pregnant though." Rose said gently. "It doesn't change anything, though. The offer still stands."

Before she could stop herself Rory ran to Rose and hugged her. Rose pulled Rory into a tight hug and stroked her hair reassuringly. "It's all going to work out, hon."

When Rory loosened her grip on her, Rose let go and went to grab Rory some clothes, seeing that she didn't have anything with her. "I just need to take care of something. Will you be okay here on your own?" Rose asked Rory, who nodded slightly. "Okay, well if you want a shower there are towels in the bathroom cupboard. There's food in the kitchen, help yourself to anything."

Rory smiled gratefully, "thank you so much." But, again, her words just couldn't express how truly grateful she was.

Rose left and went to explain to Jim and start working on getting him to let Rory rent the studio apartment above his diner cheaply. It had been empty since his sister left for college a couple of years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke had been pacing on Lorelai's porch for 20 minutes trying to get up the nerve to knock. Lorelai had noticed him a few minutes ago but wasn't sure she was ready to hear what he was there to tell her. She knew it must be about Rory and it must be serious if he was this worked up about it.

Lorelai took a deep breath and opened the door, much to Luke's surprise. "Lorelai!" He yelled in surprise.

"What is it? What happened to her Luke?" Lorelai asked anxiously. She hadn't been all that worried until she saw Luke. But she had thought it odd Rory would stay at Lane's last night and only leave a quick note. She had tried calling and her phone was off. She still wasn't back from school which made her a little bit nervous, but it was only 6 and it wasn't unusual for her to hang out with Lane or Dean after school.

"I don't know why she called me. What was she thinking calling me?" Luke started

"She called you?" Lorelai asked, confused.

But Luke wasn't listening, he continued as though she hadn't said anything. "What am I supposed to do with this information? Why would she think I was the right person to tell? I can't help her. I don't know what to do. She should know it's not my… department. We see each other at the diner. Okay, so sometimes I've gone to her parties and things, but we're not all that close, are we? Well, okay, I worry about her and care what happens to her, but I don't handle situations like this." Now he was starting to yell, "this is your area, Lorelai, why didn't she call you about this? How does she even expect me to tell you this? I can't be the one to tell you this."

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed.

"She's pregnant, she left town." Luke said quietly, snapping out of his rant. As Lorelai's eyes filled with tears, Luke pulled Lorelai to him.

After a few minutes Lorelai asked "where is she?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, she hung up on me." Luke said, his voice filled with irritation.

"Well, what did she say? Lorelai asked.

"She's pregnant, she's safe, she loves you, and she had to leave." Luke said, recalling what she had said.

"But, she didn't have to leave, Luke." Lorelai says irritably.

"I know that, Lorelai, it's Rory you need to convince." Luke soothed.

"How? I can't talk to her. Who did this to her?" Lorelai asked, starting to get worked up. Without waiting for a response she continued. "How could she be so silly? Did she learn nothing from me? I told her, Luke, I told her to be careful if she ever… Why didn't she come to me? I could have talked to her, made sure she was being safe. Why didn't she come to me when she found out? I can help her figure out what to do now. She was supposed to have more than me. She was supposed to have everything. She was supposed to finish high school and go to college." By now Lorelai was shouting at Luke.

Luke figured this was probably what Rory was trying to avoid, but he didn't say so. Instead he held Lorelai to him and soothed, "I know."

"Luke, will you watch Pippi with me? I was going to watch it with Rory tonight." Lorelai said through her tears.

Luke didn't really know what she was talking about, but he knew she needed company, so he nodded and led Lorelai into the house.

* * *

Rose arrived at the diner just as Jim was closing up. As she entered, Jim went to her and gave her a long, deep kiss to make up for the earlier peck. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, although no-one was around to overhear him.

"I love you too." Rose replied.

They watched each other for a moment while Jim tried to figure out how to ask about the girl. Rose interrupted his thoughts and said "I don't really know who she is, but I saw her come into the bookstore and I know no-one would believe it, but she loves books as much as I do. Maybe more. She was actually sniffing them!"

"Sniffing them?" Jim asked with a confused look on his face. "Who the hell sniffs books?"

"I used to." Rose replied giggling.

"Her name is Rory and she's 16. She's pregnant, four months along. She needs a job, she needs a place to live." Rose said

"No!" Jim replied firmly.

"No, what?" Rose asked innocently.

"No, she is not having my sister's apartment." Jim stated, knowing exactly what she had been going to ask.

"Jim! Lydia stays at your place when she comes to visit anyway. There isn't anything of hers left in the apartment. It's been 2 years since she lived there. Please, she needs somewhere to live." Rose pleaded.

"No!" Jim stated again.

"Jim!" Rose said annoyed.

"No. N-O. NO! It's not going to happen!" Jim said as he stalked into the kitchen to clean up.

Rose stormed out and went back to her apartment.

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up and looked around the strange room and took a few moments to figure out where she was. She heard sounds coming from outside the room and quickly dressed and walked out into the living room.

Rose turned at the sound and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, you didn't." Rory replied."

"Do you want to go and get breakfast?" Rose asked.

Rory nodded.

All eyes were on them again when they entered the diner, Rory noticed that the people seemed to be different than the crowd from the previous evening.

When they sat down Jim came up to them and asked "What do you want?" in a grumpy tone. Rory looked startled.

"French toast and coffee." Rose said shortly. "Rory?" She asked gently. Jim rolled his eyes at Rose, before turning his glare to Rory, even though he knew she hadn't really done anything.

"Pancakes and coffee, please." Rory replied sweetly, wondering why he was glaring at her when he didn't even know her.

After he left the table Rory quietly asked Rose, "did I do something wrong?"

"No, don't worry about him, he's just being stubborn." Rose replied loudly, glancing at Jim. Upon hearing this, Jim glared over at Rose before stomping off to the kitchen.

Rory watched him stomping around the diner, slamming plates down and had to stop herself from giggling at the familiar sight. Jim looked different to Luke though, he was clean shaven, and he wore jeans and t-shirts, no flannel in sight as far as she had seen. She wondered if she could convince him to change his mind on that one.

* * *

Once they'd eaten their breakfast Rose and Rory headed over to the bookstore. Rose explained the ordering, the pricing, how to work the register, the ordering system she used on the shelves and in the store room through constant interruptions. The bookstore was unusually busy that morning and she suspected she knew why, although Rory appeared to be oblivious.

John, the owner of the collectible plate store, had closed his own store for about an hour while he came into the bookstore under the pretense of looking at books. His constant furtive glances towards Rory told Rose that he was not there to look at books though. Before leaving the store he grabbed a book off the shelf without looking and took it up to the register.

"Good morning." Rory smiled brightly, glancing down at the book.

"Good morning. I'm John." He said smiling, putting out his hand to shake hers.

"I'm Rory." She replied shaking his hand. He looked to be only a little older than her mother, but he wore a cardigan and slacks that she thought looked out of place on someone so young.

"Is your wife expecting?" Rory asked making conversation.

"No. I don't have a wife. Why would you think that?" John asked, confused and a little irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just... the book." Rory apologized, gesturing towards it. "I thought you and your wife might be having a baby." Rory explained.

John glanced down at the book in surprise, seeing 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' for the first time, and blushed.

John slammed his money down on the counter in a huff. Rose peered over at the title and couldn't help giggling. "Keep the change." He snapped at Rory. Shooting Rose a look on the way out.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I was only trying to make conversation." Rory said concerned.

"It's fine, Rory. I think he only came in to see you. I don't think he realized what he was buying. The nosey busy bodies have been coming in all morning. It's not normally this busy." Rose explained.

"Oh." Rory said, finally understanding the unusual purchases of the townspeople.

* * *

At Rose's suggestion, Rory ventured out into the little town on her lunch break. She hadn't really had a good chance to look around the day before. She walked left out of the store and was looking in the window of John's Fine Plates, she saw John inside. She was about to go in and apologize again for their incident that morning when suddenly two women came up to her and each grabbed one of her arms. Rory jumped in surprise.

The ladies pulled Rory into Taco Heaven, which Rory deduced was a Mexican restaurant. "Lunch is on us" the elder of the two women said as she ushered her to a table.

"Josie! Rhonda! I've told you, you have to wait to be seated."

The younger of the women waved dismissively at the man behind the counter and handed Rory a menu she had grabbed on their way in. Rory looked between the women nervously.

"I'm Josie, and this is my mom, Rhonda." The younger woman said pointing at her mother. Josie didn't look to be much older than herself, although Rhonda looked a fair bit older than her own mother. She supposed she hadn't gotten pregnant as young as Lorelai or herself.

"I'm Rory." Rory replied quietly.

"Order anything you like." Rhonda said.

"Well, I do like tacos." Rory said shyly.

The trio each ordered a serve of tacos while the women grilled Rory for information.

"Where are you from?" Rhonda asked.

"A little town like this one, in Connecticut." Rory said evasively.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Josie asked.

"Uh, no." Rory said, fairly certain she and Dean were not in a relationship now.

"How do you know Rose?" Rhonda asked.

"I met her when I went to the bookstore yesterday." Rory replied.

"So… is it true?" Josie asked.

"Is what true?" Rory asked confused.

"Are you pregnant?" Rhonda asked.

Rory nodded and looked down at the table. Rhonda patted her arm reassuringly and said, "don't worry, everything will work out. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you." Rory said appreciatively.

"Where are you staying?" Josie asked.

"With Rose." Rory replied

"Are you going to school?" Josie asked.

"No. I think I need to try to get my GED at some point, but I have to look into it." Rory replied, wondering what her future would hold now.

"Do you know who the dad is?" Josie asked. Rhonda slapped her arm gently, but seriously.

"Josie! That's not an appropriate question to ask." Rhonda admonished.

The tacos arrived moments later and the trio ate them in near silence. When they were done they safely delivered Rory back to the bookstore.

* * *

Rose left Rory to mind the store for half an hour while she went to lunch and it seemed that the townspeople had been waiting for such a moment to occur. The store was packed with people who held a book which they glanced at occasionally, but primarily focused on Rory. She was asked the same questions she was asked at lunch, but there was no-one to draw a line so they became increasingly probing.

Rose walked in just as someone asked Rory how many times she had had sex before she got pregnant. This was the final straw for Rose. "Out! Everybody out! I want you to tell everybody that they are not to enter my store unless it is the books they are interested in."

Two people remained in the store looking at books. Rose didn't say anything, so Rory assumed they were genuine customers. "I'm sorry, Rory. They can be so nosey."

"It's okay. People in the town I'm from are the same." Rory said

The afternoon passed more quietly than the morning had. There were a number of customers but nothing like the morning had been.

* * *

The pair ate at the diner for dinner again. Rose left Rory at the table while she went to talk to Jim.

Rose pulled Jim by the arm to the storeroom and shut the door. "Rose cut it out, I'm busy." But he reluctantly followed her.

After they'd been making out for a bit, Rose said "let her use the apartment, Jim, it's just sitting there."

"What if Lydia wants to use it again?" Jim argued.

"She hasn't wanted to use it for 2 years, she's not going to want to use it." Rose countered.

"What if she does?" Jim asked.

"Then we'll figure something else out for Rory." Rose said.

"Why not just figure something else out for Rory now then?" Jim asked.

"Because she can't really afford it. I don't think Lydia will want to use the apartment so I don't think it's an issue."

"So I just let her use it for free?" Jim complained.

"No. She has a job. Just charge her a small amount of rent." Rose replied.

"Fine." Jim said and stormed off before Rose had a chance to thank him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I'm not sure if the questions in the review were just pondering or if an answer was wanted. I'm not going to give any of the story away before it happens, sorry.**

* * *

On Friday night when Rose and Rory entered the diner Jim threw a key onto their table and walked off. A young boy saw the exchange from his seat at the counter and ran up to hug Rose. Rory guessed he looked about 8. "Hey Rose. What did you do this time?" The boy giggled.

"Oh the usual, won an argument with your dad." She joked.

"Do you want me to take your order?" Aiden asked. "It doesn't look like Dad is going to."

"That would be great, thanks Aiden. Burger and fries, Rory?" Rose confirmed

Rory nodded. Aiden turned his attention to Rory. "Hi. I'm Aiden."

"I'm Rory. It's nice to meet you." She replied smiling.

Aiden smiled at Rory, then turned his attention back to Rose. "2 burgers and fries then?" Aiden asked.

"And a coffee and a water, please." Rose confirmed.

Aiden went and put in their order and came back to sit with them.

"So… what do you and your dad have planned this weekend?" Rose asked.

"Just hanging around town I think. The Easter Festival is on this weekend. You're going to come with us, aren't you?" Aiden asked hopefully.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it." Rose replied.

"I'm going to have cotton candy, snow cones, hot dogs, corn dogs, candy apples, and popsicles." Aiden said happily.

"Food that comes on a stick is the best kind." Rory said to Aiden with a wistful smile.

"Totally." Aiden agreed. "Are you going to the festival?"

"I'm not sure. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night. You have to go. You should come with us." Aiden said excitedly.

"Well, if it's tomorrow night I'll definitely go, but I might just go by myself. I'll probably see you there though." Rory replied, not wanting to intrude on their family time, Jim obviously didn't have Aiden with him all of the time and he seemed to dislike her.

"Okay." Aiden said, disappointed.

When Jim slammed their plates down in front of them, he grumbled to Rory, "You can come with us if you like."

"Oh, no, I don't want to intrude." Rory said.

"It's not intruding if you're invited." He grumbled as he was walking away.

"So, will you come with us? Please? We'll eat everything that comes on a stick? Rose and Dad are too chicken." Aiden pleaded. Rose tickled him briefly as punishment for his comment and he giggled uncontrollably.

Rory giggled. "Well, okay, when you put it like that."

* * *

After working out terms regarding payment the pair were both happy with, Rose took Rory shopping for supplies on Saturday morning. Jim doesn't work weekends at the diner and Aiden volunteered them to look after the bookstore for the couple of hours the girls were gone. They'd already picked up some essentials for Rory from Silveroak Market, of course, but Rory needed her own clothes and some items for her new home. It was furnished but she needed a toaster for her Pop-Tarts and such things. When they returned they moved Rory's meagre possessions into her new apartment. Rory hugged Rose and thanked her for everything she'd done, although she knew she could never thank her enough for all she had done for her.

The girls returned to the bookstore to find Jim and Aiden glaring at each other.

"Hulk." Jim argued.

"Spiderman." Aiden countered.

This went on for several minutes with neither breaking eye contact.

Finally Rose said, "Uh, guys, what's going on?"

Without looking away Aiden replied, "Dad thinks Hulk is better than Spiderman, but he's wrong."

"Hulk **is** better than Spiderman." Jim argued.

"Is not." Aiden countered.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

Rory watched on amused, there was a clear playfulness in their voices, although both clearly believed they were right and was not backing down.

"Jim, do you want to try being the adult here?" Rose asked with a hint of mocking in her tone, trying to end the argument.

"Fine, whatever." Jim muttered.

"Close enough, I suppose." Rose replied.

Jim and Aiden decided to go and practice baseball after being cooped up in the bookstore.

"Spiderman is so better." Rory whispered to Aiden on his way out.

"I know." Aiden replied with a huge grin.

* * *

That night Aiden ran up the stairs to Rory's apartment and banged excitedly on the door, calling out, "Roooory!"

Rory came to the door grinning. "Hey Aiden. Are you excited about the festival?"

"I can't wait! I love the Silveroak festivals."

The pair ran down the stairs to where Jim and Rose were waiting for them. "Hi." Rory greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Rory." Rose replied equally cheerfully.

"Hi." Jim grumbled.

After they crossed the road to the square, Aiden grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her along calling out, "come and help me find Easter eggs, Rory." Rory ran around helping Aiden find Easter eggs while Jim had his arm around Rose and the pair stood watching.

When they were done finding Easter eggs, Aiden gave his basket of eggs to his father and declared that it was time to start the 'stick food feast', as he had dubbed it.

While they were walking around, Rory noticed a man who seemed to be following them, he bore a strange resemblance to Kirk, in both mannerisms and looks. Rory kept glancing nervously back at him.

"Don't worry about him, that's just Mick." Rose replied. "He moved here last year. He seems a bit strange but harmless."

Jim just had a corn dog, Rose had a corn dog and some cotton candy, but Aiden and Rory were eating every food they could find that came on a stick.

"I think I ate too much." Rory said groaning when they were done.

"Me too." Aiden agreed.

"I think you both did too." Jim said. Rory and Aiden giggled in reply.

The four of them went to take a seat on the bench. An older lady walked briskly up to them, pausing in front of Rory and handing her some pamphlets that she absently accepted. "I am Mrs. Porter. I will pray for you and your illegitimate child." She stated in a disapproving tone before walking off as quickly as she had come. Rory just looked at the ground.

"Let's go and play some games." Jim said standing up. The others nodded and followed. Rose took the pamphlets from Rory and threw them in the nearest bin.

Jim won Rose a giant stuffed rhinoceros, at her request, on the high striker. He won Aiden a giant stuffed tyrannosaurus rex knocking over bottles, much to Aiden's delight. He even won Rory a medium sized stuffed unicorn shooting basketball, when Aiden insisted she needed something too. The four had all enjoyed themselves, although Jim would not admit it.

At the end of the night as they started walking out of the square, Mick approached Rory. "Hi. I'm Mick." He said holding out his hand to shake hers.

"I'm Rory." She replied, shaking his hand.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm an excellent babysitter. So if you need someone when the baby comes out I'd be glad to help." Mick said.

"Uh, thanks Mick, I think I'll be fine though." Rory replied uncomfortably.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind." Mick said before walking back to the festival.

* * *

Rose and Rory worked in the bookstore again on Sunday, while Jim and Aiden decided to go fishing.

As the pair chatted, Rose asked Rory, "Would you mind running the bookstore on your own on Saturday? I'm going camping with Jim and Aiden for Easter weekend, I'll be closing on Friday, Sunday and Monday. You don't have to, I can just close the store as I had planned when we arranged the trip, but it would be good practice for when you run the store later."

"That would be great, kind of like a trial run. I think I'm starting to get the hang of everything, but I'm still a bit nervous about running things on my own." Rory replied.

"Great! I don't think you will have any problems, you seem to be picking everything up fine, but I'll leave my phone on just in case." Rose added.

* * *

On Monday morning, Rory came down from her apartment to have a coffee in the diner. She sat at the counter and was sipping her coffee when Jim walked in.

"Hey Jim." Rory said.

"Hi." Jim grumbled.

"Umm, I was thinking, well uh, hoping that maybe… if you need anyone, I was wondering if I could work here in the evenings." Rory asked nervously, knowing she needed all of the money she could get before the baby came.

"Isn't it enough that I'm giving you somewhere to live?" Jim yelled harshly. "Geez. Now you want a job too?"

Rory bit her lip to stop herself from crying. "No, I mean yes, it's enough, I just thought if you needed someone... I'm sorry. Thank you for letting me live upstairs."

Jim sighed, realizing that he'd been a jerk. He could do with an extra set of hands of an evening, really. She seemed like a nice kid and Rose had said the girl was pregnant. She probably needed the money. Rose. Shit. He was going to be in trouble for yelling at the girl like that. Rose seemed to really like her and want to help her. That had been annoying, the whole thing with the apartment and spending all of that time with her. She'd been causing problems between Rose and himself. Still, it's not like she'd done it on purpose, it just bugged him. What was her name again? Lori? He supposed he should know it by now. Aiden seemed to like her. Maybe she's not too bad. He went into the kitchen and sent Mark out to deal with the customers so he didn't have to see the hurt look on her face anymore.

As the bookstore is closed on Mondays, when Rory had finished her coffee she went to the library and got herself a library card and a few books. She went to the market and bought some food that didn't require cooking, well other than breakfast essentials like Pop-Tarts and toaster waffles, and some basic supplies. She then went back to her apartment and read for most of the day. She was glad for a bit of alone time, even if it made her miss her mom even more than she already had been.

* * *

Rose still hadn't said anything about him yelling at the girl by Wednesday and he wondered if she hadn't said anything to Rose. The thought made him feel even worse, somehow. She really was a sweet kid. He'd seen how the town was falling in love with her, his son included. Well, except for John who seemed to hold some kind of weird grudge against her, although he supposed he'd been doing the same. He was starting to see why they liked her as he'd watched her over the last couple of days. She was always polite, she put up with people badgering her night and day about her past, although she didn't tell them much about herself. She'd make them laugh with little tidbits that never gave too much away. She'd been working hard at the bookstore and genuinely seemed to want to do a good job of running the place, actually good was an understatement. She'd been great with Aiden. He sighed.

"Hey, kid!" Jim called out to Rory as she sat having her coffee, gesturing for her to come over.

She looked at him strangely, wondering if he was talking to her. She looked around and realized he must have been. She walked up to the counter and muttered irritably "The name's Rory."

"Sorry, right, Rory." He said, smiling at her irritation. It was the first time he'd seen it in her and for some reason it made him like her even more. She was probably right to be irritated that he still hadn't learned her name.

"Can I help you?" She asked, the irritation still evident in her voice.

"Uh yeah. Listen, I could do with a bit of extra help around here of an evening. How would you like to help me out after you finish at the bookstore sometimes?"

Rory squealed and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. That would be great." Taking him by surprise.

When she saw the look on his face she realized that she'd forgotten herself and gone a little overboard. She just so desperately needed the money and no-one else was hiring at night. She'd checked all over town. "Uh, sorry." She said, pulling away slightly embarrassed. Jim couldn't help smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, uh, you can start after Easter." Jim said.

"That sounds great." Rory said, going back to finish her coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What? Another chapter already? I know, I know. Some of it was already written. I really did mean it when I said there may be a few weeks between chapters. I'm only working this week, not studying.**

* * *

Rory turned on her cell phone for the first time since she'd left. She called her voice-mail service. The first couple of messages were from the Tuesday, the day she'd left her grandparents'. She heard her mom's voice telling her she should have her phone on and that she should do more than leave a note when she stayed at Lane's, she sounded mildly annoyed but not too angry or upset. Then there was a message from Wednesday.

"You're pregnant? How could you… you were supposed to have more than me, this was not supposed to happen…" At the sound of her mother's angry voice she hung up and turned the phone off without listening to the rest of that message or any of the other messages. She went to bed to lie down for a bit, crying into her pillow.

* * *

Lorelai waited on the doorstep of her parents' house for several minutes before she got the courage to ring the bell.

"You still don't look very well. Are you sure you're over whatever it is you had?" Emily asked, concerned at how pale and tired Lorelai looked. Her eyes were red.

Lorelai had called to say they weren't feeling well the previous Friday, she had sounded dreadful so Emily had agreed the girls shouldn't come, but they would be expected on Good Friday.

"Mom, can we just go inside please?" Lorelai pleaded.

"Where's Rory?" Emily demanded to know.

"Let's just go into the living room." Lorelai said.

"Just tell me where Rory is!" Emily yelled.

Lorelai went and sat on one of the sofas, she looked at the floor, unable to look at her parents, and said "Rory's pregnant. She left and I don't know where she is."

"What do you mean she's pregnant and you don't know where she is? Lorelai is this another one of your jokes? That is not funny." Emily said sternly.

"I agree. That is not at all funny, Lorelai. You can go and get Rory now." Richard said, equally sternly.

"I'm not joking." Lorelai said quietly, still looking at the floor, unable to stop herself from crying anymore, the tears began to fall.

Richard walked off into his study and shut the door, locking it behind him.

"How could you let this happen, Lorelai? I told you this would happen, didn't I? The way you let Rory run around with that boy. Is he the one who did this? But no. You wouldn't listen, you had to do things your way, raise Rory your way. Well look at how well that turned out. Her future is ruined. You did this Lorelai, with your so-called parenting. She needed boundaries. For heaven's sake, Lorelai, she was out all night with that boy and you acted like it was nothing. Well, are they getting married?"

"I don't think so, Mother, she's gone."

"What do you mean gone, Lorelai?"

"She left town, I don't know where she is."

"When?" Emily demanded

"Uh, last Tuesday, I think." Lorelai said.

"Oh." Emily said realisation dawning on her.

"Oh?" Lorelai asked noticing the look on her mother's face.

"She, uh, might have come here Monday night."

"No, she was at Lane's. Come here? I didn't know she came here."

"Well she said the two of you had had some fight or something."

"We didn't have a fight. She just left."

"Well, I only know what she told me."

"Where did she go from here?"

"She said she was going home to get ready for school." Emily said. "Why didn't you tell me she was gone sooner, Lorelai? That is something I should know. Is that why you didn't come to dinner last Friday? Lorelai, you need to tell people these things. And pregnant. At 16. Just like you. That girl had so much potential, Lorelai, now it's wasted. Not marrying the father, just like you, Lorelai. This is all your fault." Emily yelled.

Lorelai got up when she had had all she could take from Emily and walked towards the door. "Get back here! I am not done!" Emily screamed at her.

"I am." Lorelai said quietly, slamming the heavy door as hard as she could behind her. She walked out to her Jeep and sat there sobbing too hard to do anything for several minutes.

* * *

Rory called her mom's house and got the answering machine as she had hoped. "It's us, we're not here. We have a life, get over it." she heard her mom's bubbly voice come through, noticing she hadn't changed the message. Rory smiled at the sound. "Hi Mom. I just wanted to wish you a happy Easter, well I guess it isn't really until Sunday, but… I wanted to hear your voice. I'm so sorry I disappointed you. I know I was supposed to finish school and go to college and I wanted to, but… I'm sorry. I'm still safe and I will be safe where I am. I miss you and I love you. Bye Mom."

* * *

Lorelai called Luke. He'd been coming over to the house a fair bit to check up on her since Rory left and she figured he would help her now too.

"Luke's." He answered, but he only heard loud sobbing on the other end of the line. "Lorelai?" He asked, fairly sure it was.

"Can you come get me?" Lorelai asked, barely coherent, but Luke had gotten used to deciphering what she was saying when she was crying, although this time was worse than usual.

"Of course. Where are you?"

"My parents'" She replied still sobbing loudly.

He managed to get the address off her after a few attempts to understand her. "I'm on my way." Luke replied. He hung up. He tossed the keys to Patty and called "Lock up when you're all done." He then left without even waiting for a response.

* * *

When Luke arrived at the Gilmore mansion he pulled up behind Lorelai and walked to her door where he found her sobbing uncontrollably. He opened her door and put his arm around her just rubbing her shoulder, Lorelai leaned into him. They stayed like that for several minutes before Lorelai started to get out of her Jeep. Luke kept his arm around her as he walked her over to his truck. "What do you want to do with your Jeep?" Luke asked.

"I don't care." Lorelai said honestly through her sobs.

"Can you call Mia?" Luke asked, "I'll ask her to come and get it." Lorelai called Mia and handed the phone to Luke. He asked Mia if she could come and get it and she said she would sort it out.

Luke helped Lorelai into his truck and when he got into the other side she scooted over to the middle seat and rested her head on him.

* * *

When Lorelai got home she went straight to the couch and curled up. Luke was about to sit down with her when he noticed the answering machine flashing to say it had a message. Lorelai had barely left the house since Rory had left and she had been pouncing on the phone as soon as it rung, just in case she called. Mia had come to Stars Hollow to run the inn and help the town take care of Lorelai. "Uh, you have a message, do you want to listen?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged, she knew it wouldn't be Rory anyway. It had been a week and a half and she'd only called Luke the one time and she had not heard from her since. Luke pressed play, unsure if he wanted it to be Rory or not. He wanted to know that she was still okay, but he wasn't sure how Lorelai would take it.

When Lorelai heard Rory's voice come through the machine it felt like her heart had stopped, she was paralyzed and she instantly stopped the loud sobbing that had been coming from her since she was at her parents' house.

Luke went to Lorelai and held her to him, rubbing her back gently. "It's Rory." Lorelai whispered. Luke nodded, although she couldn't see him. Lorelai hadn't heard what Rory had been saying she'd just been so relieved to hear her voice. She took a deep breath and asked, "Play it again?"

Luke got up to press play again and Lorelai listened to the words this time.

"Where do you think she is?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"I have no idea." He replied honestly.

"Do you think she's really okay, or she's just saying that? Where could she be that she's safe? She needs somewhere to stay, she has no money." Lorelai said, confused.

"I think if she says she's safe she must be. I don't know how. She called and she sounded okay. I think she really is okay." Luke said more confidently than he felt. He couldn't understand how she could just leave and be safe when she didn't have any money either. They didn't know of anyone she could be staying with.

"Do you think maybe she's with the father? I mean, I figured it was probably Dean, but maybe it's not and she's with him." Lorelai wondered.

"Maybe." Luke said.

"Or her father. Maybe she's with Christopher. Oh no. I should have called him. He's probably going to be angry with me too if she's not there." Lorelai said, pulling out her cell phone.

"Who cares what he thinks? He should have been around more. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if he'd been around more." Luke said angrily.

"No, Mom's right, this is all my fault. I was here, I should have made sure this didn't happen." Lorelai said starting to cry again.

"Shh, it's not your fault Lorelai, maybe it isn't his either. It just makes me so angry that he's not here for Rory. It's just something that happened. There's no point blaming anyone now, anyway." He said soothingly, pulling her to him.

Lorelai dialed Chris's number. "Hey Lor." He answered cheerfully.

"Uh, do you know where Rory is?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, umm, well, Rory's pregnant and she left. I don't know where she is. But she said she's safe and I hoped maybe she was with you."

"No I haven't seen her. Wow! She's pregnant? How did that happen? She really is our daughter, isn't she?"

"You want to know how it happened? Didn't you learn that when she was conceived?" Lorelai joked half-heartedly.

"You know what I mean. Who did this and where does he live so I can kick his ass?"

"I don't really know, she hasn't talked to me since I found out. I thought it was her boyfriend, you remember Dean? But now I'm wondering if maybe it was someone else and she's with him now. I just don't understand how she can be safe when she has nothing and nowhere to go." Lorelai said.

"You left with nothing and you were okay." Chris said.

"Yeah, but I found Mia." Lorelai said.

"Well, maybe she found her own Mia." Chris said.

Lorelai thought about this. Someone like Mia? Maybe she had, although the chances of there being another person as kind and generous as Mia was unlikely.

"Lor?" Chris asked wondering if she was still there.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Lorelai said.

"Ok, well I'm going to leave now. I'll be there as soon as I can." Chris said.

"Oh Chris, you don't have to come here."

"I should be there. My daughter is missing. She's pregnant. I need to be there. We'll get her back, Lor."

"Okay, bye Chris."

"Bye Lor, I'll see you soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Rory opened the bookstore on Saturday feeling nervous and excited. She was glad that Rose trusted her enough to run her business on her own, even if only for a day for now. Being Saturday of the Easter long weekend Rose had told her it would most likely be fairly quiet. Rhonda and Josie stopped by not long after she opened.

"Good morning." Rory said.

"Good morning." Rhonda and Josie replied in unison.

"We got you a coffee." Josie said handing her the coffee.

"Bless you, I was so nervous I didn't even think to get one this morning." Rory said gratefully.

"Relax, if Rose didn't think you could handle this she wouldn't have left you in charge." Rhonda said.

"You're going to do great." Josie added.

"Thanks guys."

"So, how did you end up here?" Josie asked.

"Well, I was in New York looking for a little town I might be able to call home and Silveroak just jumped out at me. It must have been fate because this town is perfect."

"So, you're here to stay?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah, I like it here, it will be a great place to raise my child. Most people are really nice." Rory said.

"Are you coming to the town meeting on Thursday?" Josie asked.

"I didn't know about it, but I wouldn't miss it. Where and what time?" Rory asked.

"7:30pm in the school auditorium." Josie replied.

Rory giggled thinking about some of the town meetings back in Stars Hollow.

"What?" Rhonda asked giving Rory a questioning look.

"Oh, I was just remembering our town meetings back home. Like when they were discussing the civil war re-enactment that the town does every year, and Luke started ranting about how the men of the town were waiting for the enemy to show but they got stood up. He said they should have been wearing prom dresses." Rory said and the trio laughed.

"Okay, well it was great seeing you again, Rory, we just thought we'd stop by with a coffee and to make sure you're okay on your first day."

"Thanks for stopping by, and for the coffee. It was great seeing you both again too."

"You have our numbers?" Josie asked. "Call if you need anything."

"I do. Thanks, I will." Rory replied.

* * *

The morning passed by fairly uneventfully. The townspeople seemed to have gotten used to her, as far she could tell no-one had come in just to stare at her, although some had watched her through the window. John had looked quite irritated by her presence.

Mick came by later in the morning.

"Hello Rory." Mick greeted as he walked in the door.

"HI Mick." Rory replied.

"I was wondering if you might require an assistant manager to help out around the store while Rose is out of town." Mick enquired.

"Thanks Mick, but Rose is in charge of hiring." Rory said, wondering if this was really Kirk in disguise. She supposed he could be a relative, but she didn't want to ask and give away her location to anyone in Stars Hollow. Mick abruptly left the store.

Rory had brought her lunch with her so that she didn't need to leave the store.

* * *

Rory was nervous when Mrs. Porter entered the store in the afternoon. She grabbed a bible and headed to the counter.

"Good afternoon." Rory said nervously.

"Just this." Mrs. Porter said shortly, handing her the money.

Rory took the money, fumbling nervously in the register as she got the change and then handed it to Mrs. Porter.

Mrs. Porter took the change, roughly shoved the bible into Rory's hands and said, "This is for you. Read it." She left the store before the shock had worn off and Rory had realised what happened. Rory then placed the bible under the counter as Mick walked into the store again.

"Have you had a chance to ask Rose yet?" Mick asked as he entered.

"No Mick. I suggest you come in on Tuesday and ask her yourself. "

"Oh. Well alright then, I suppose." He said, leaving the store.

The rest of Rory's afternoon was just a typical day, she had a few more customers, some requests to order books in. She had also received invites from several townspeople to join them and their families for Easter on Sunday but she politely declined. Rhonda and Josie had been quite insistent but she really just wanted some time to read and relax without being probed for information about the life she had left. Rory had really started showing, and even those who had somehow missed the information that she was pregnant were now aware and asking questions. Rory sneaked down to the diner during the mid-morning lull on Sunday and Monday, but otherwise remained in her apartment. She was grateful Jim had left Rick and Adam to run the diner in his absence as she had not bought a coffee maker for her apartment, mostly because she was not sure she could refrain from having more than her morning coffee if she did.

* * *

As much as Rory had enjoyed her two days of alone time, she was also happy to hear loud knocking on her door and Aiden's familiar voice calling her name.

"Hi Aiden." Rory greeted.

"Hi Rory!" He said excitedly, launching himself at her for a hug.

"Did you have fun camping?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Aiden replied, grabbing Rory's hand and pulling her out of the apartment while continuing, "We went to dad's cabin and we went fishing, and we went out on the boat, and dad cooked the fish for us. Oh, and we rode our bikes. It was so much fun, it always is though."

"It sounds fun." Rory said, although it wasn't really her thing, she wasn't really the outdoorsy type. Rory followed Aiden into the diner where she saw Rose and Jim.

"Sorry." Jim apologised to her, "He insisted that he had to see you before he goes back to his Mom's"

"It's no problem, it's good to see you all again." Rory said.

Rose gave Rory a hug which she returned. "So, how did it go on Saturday?" she asked. "No problems, I assume?"

"No problems, everything was fine. Well, except Mrs. Porter who bought a bible to give to me. Oh and Mick wants a job in the store apparently, I told him to ask you when you get back." Rory said giggling.

"Gee, thanks." Rose said but she giggled too.

"Do you want to join us for dinner?" Jim asked Rory.

She still wasn't sure if he liked her. She looked at him to see if she could tell if he was just being polite, but she couldn't tell. She decided that he wouldn't have invited her if he didn't want her to eat with them. "Sure. Thanks that would be great." She said.

* * *

Rose took Rory to her first prenatal appointment the next morning. Jim was looking after the store and had other people running the diner. She would probably be able to find out the sex of the baby. She had written a pro/con list and had decided that she would like to find out. She had decided that being able to start getting ready for the baby outweighed the fun of the surprise. Although she could find out a bit further along in her pregnancy she decided the fun of the surprise in a couple of months would not be any greater than it would be now.

After waiting for a while in the waiting room Rory was called in. She had decided that, as she and Rose had become close, she would prefer any awkwardness that occurred from having Rose in the room to being alone and scared in the room.

A nurse came in and took a sample of her blood, asked her some questions, then told her to sit on the examination table and Dr Matthews would be in in a few minutes.

"Okay." Rory said.

The nurse left.

Rory got up onto the examination table and waited nervously.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked.

"I'm just very nervous and excited." Rory replied.

Dr Matthews entered the room.

"This is your first prenatal visit?" Dr. Matthews asked, glancing at her notes.

"Uh, yes." Rory replied.

"And you're about 4 months along?" Dr. Matthews asked.

Rory just nodded.

"You really should have had one before now, especially given your age." She said disapprovingly.

"I know, I just, I didn't know until a couple of weeks ago."

The doctor raised her eyebrows at Rory.

"I uh, may have been in a bit of denial, I guess, and it happened after only one time, and, well I was barely showing and.." Rory started rambling. Rose placed a hand on Rory's shoulder and she stopped.

"Okay, I'm just going to put some of this gel on and we'll have a look at the baby." Dr. Matthews said, lifting Rory's top to expose her stomach and applying the gel.

Rory jumped at the coldness. The doctor picked up a wand and started moving it across Rory's stomach.

After a few moments they heard a sound and saw a picture fill a nearby screen. Rory grabbed Rose's hand as a couple of tears started falling down her cheeks. "Oh my god." She said in awe.

"That sound is your baby's heartbeat and from what I can tell so far it is very healthy. There is your baby she said pointing to the screen. Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Matthews asked, sounding much less harsh than she had earlier.

"Yes please." Rory said quietly, still staring at the screen in awe.

"It's a girl." Dr. Matthews informed her.

"My daughter." Rory whispered quietly, testing out the word. She realized for the first time just how real all of this was.

"Would you like a picture and video from the ultrasound?" Dr. Matthews asked.

"Is it possible to grab 2 of each please? If it's not too much trouble." Rory asked.

"Sure." Dr. Matthews replied.

By the time Rory had cleaned the gel off Dr. Matthews had finished preparing her photos and videos and handed them to her. She informed Rory that her due date was 16th September. Rory thanked her and they left.

* * *

On the way back Rory asked, "Are you going to start visiting your mom soon?"

"I was thinking I'd go on Monday for the week. If you're ok with starting to look after the store on your own."

"I think so, last time was okay. Jim, Josie and Rhonda will all be around too, won't they?"

"Yes, they should be. I know Jim will be." Rose said.

"I hope this isn't inappropriate to ask. I was just wondering if you could maybe, well, I don't want to send…"

"I can send the video and the photo to your mom if you like." Rose said cutting her off.

"Thanks Rose. I just don't want her to see the postmark and know where I am."

"It's no problem." Rose said.

"I wish I could repay you for everything you've done for me." Rory said sincerely.

"If you take good care of the books and my store while I'm gone, that will be plenty." Rose said.

"I will. I promise." Rory said.

* * *

Rory walked into the town meeting on Thursday a few minutes late. She had a bag with snacks in it, as had been her Stars Hollow tradition with her mother. She saw the seat next to Rose was empty and quickly went to sit down. She looked up to the front and notice for the first time that John was standing at the front of the auditorium with a stick pointing at a presentation that, for some reason, had her name in large letters across the front.

"What is this about?" Rory asked loudly.

"I was just getting to that before you walked in here. Late!" John said gruffly.

"Now, as I was about to say, I think we need to take a vote on whether Rory should be permitted to stay in town. What kind of an example is she setting to our teenage girls, showing up here, pregnant at 16?"

"Shut up, John!" Rose called out.

"Sit down, before I make you. It's none of your business whether or not she stays." Jim shouted angrily.

Rory looked at Jim surprised. Jim looked over and smirked at the stunned look on Rory's face, she smiled back at him gratefully.

"Rory is staying." Rhonda said.

"And you can't do anything about it." Josie added.

The room erupted with the sound of voices all talking over one another, before Mayor Winter banged the gavel loudly several times. Then there was silence. "Let's just take the vote and get this over with." Mayor Winter said.

"All those in favour of Rory being banished from the town?" Mayor Winter asked.

John and Mrs. Porter raised their hands, giving various people throughout the room meaningful looks, but no-one else raised their hand.

"All those opposed?" Mayor Winter asked, raising his own hand, as did everyone else, aside from John and Mrs. Porter.

"The nays have it. Rory stays. John, go and sit down." Mayor Winter said.

"But, I haven't finished my presentation." John protested.

"No-one wants to hear your presentation." Mayor Winter replied gruffly.

* * *

The phone call from Rory had made Lorelai feel a bit better and she had been back at work for over a week now, she was still upset, of course, but she was getting better. She had actually started throwing herself into her work to take her mind off Rory a little, although her mind was never far from thinking about Rory. She wished Rory hadn't gotten pregnant at 16, naturally, but she just wanted Rory home.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking." She answered the phone.

"Happy birthday Mom, I love you." Rory said, hanging up the phone before her mother could respond. She had tried a couple of times earlier in the day but kept getting Michel so she had just hung up.

Lorelai was confused.

"What date is it, Michel?" Lorelai asked.

"Do I look like your own personal calendar? Go and look for yourself."

"Michel!" She whined at him.

Michel sighed, "Fine, it's the 25th. Now leave me alone."

Somehow she had completely forgotten it was her birthday. When she got home that evening she found a package in the letterbox with familiar handwriting. She opened it and found a video, an ultrasound picture and a short note. She looked at the front and saw the postmark was from New York and sighed. The note read:

_Dear Mom,_

_I thought you might like to see a photo and video of your granddaughter. We are both safe still and doing fine, the doctor said there is nothing to worry about._

_Love,_

_Rory_

Tears started to fall down Lorelai's cheeks as she looked at the photo, "My granddaughter." She whispered, trying out the word. She raced inside to watch the video.


	7. Chapter 7

"I have something a bit different for us to watch tonight." Lorelai called out as she entered the house. She heard Luke groan. "You don't even know what it is, you should wait to see what it is before you complain about it."

"I don't need to see what it is, I know you picked it." Luke joked.

"Luke!" Lorelai admonished jokingly. "Besides I didn't really pick this, it came in the mail today." Lorelai added.

Luke sighed. "What is it, then?"

"It's Rory's ultrasound video." She said excitedly.

"Aww geez, it's not going to have anything gross on there, is it?" Luke asked in horror.

"No, it's just a video of my granddaughter!" Lorelai stated.

"Granddaughter, huh?" Luke asked.

"She's having a girl." Lorelai confirmed.

"Well, put it on then." Luke said.

Lorelai watched in awe at the screen, tears filling her eyes as they had many times since Rory left. This time they were happy tears as she watched her granddaughter on the screen. Luke moved closer to her and put his arm around her and she rested her head on him as she watched. Luke gently kissed the top of her head.

When the video was finished and she was rewinding it, Lorelai noticed a hand-addressed letter sitting amongst the rest of the mail, but she didn't recognize the writing. She opened it curiously.

_Lorelai,_

_My name is Rose. I don't know what is going on between you and Rory and it's none of my business. I just wanted to let you know that Rory is okay, because I don't know what she has told you. She has a job and a place to live. She and the baby are both healthy. Everyone in town loves her (well, except two people, but they don't count), she's an amazing girl. If she ever needs help she will get it here, although she's pretty independent and is mostly managing on her own._

_I can't tell you where she is, but if you want to send anything I have included an address you can write to. It's not near where she is staying, it's where I'll be visiting someone regularly. Rory doesn't know I am writing this, so I can't guarantee she will open whatever you send, but you probably know better than I do whether or not she will. Just address it to Rory at the included address and I will see that she gets it._

_Rose._

Lorelai handed the letter to Luke to read.

"So, are you going to send her anything?" He asked when he had finished reading it.

"Of course, I just hope she opens it." Lorelai replied.

"I'm sure she will." Luke said reassuringly.

"Thanks." Lorelai said. "For everything you've been doing."

"Anything for you." Luke said nervously, but honestly.

They looked at each other nervously. "I, uh, well, I know it can't compete with everything else you just got, but, uh, happy birthday." Luke said handing Lorelai two presents.

"You remembered it's my birthday?" Lorelai asked surprised. "Rory's the only other person who remembered."

Lorelai opened the first one, it contained three videos: Pippi Longstocking, Willy Wonka, and Casablanca. "I just thought with how often you rent them it would be easier and cheaper to own them." Luke explained. Luke had been going to Lorelai's several times a week for movie nights, although he had made sure not to visit while Christopher was there for a couple of days.

"Aww, thanks Luke." Lorelai said, already opening the other present.

She gasped as she opened it to find a beautiful white gold necklace with a heart-shaped pendant with diamonds around it. "Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed. "It's too much."

Luke blushed and said, "I, uh, just saw it one day and it looked nice and you've been so down lately, I just bought it."

"Luke!" Lorelai said unconvinced, knowing that there was nowhere Luke would be where he would just happen to see jewellery like this.

"Okay, so I was standing at a jewellery counter talking about birthstones, whatever they are, when I saw it." Luke said nervously, watching to see her reaction.

"Luke, it's beautiful." Lorelai said honestly, holding his gaze.

Luke leaned in to close the gap between them and gently pressed a kiss to Lorelai's lips. He pulled away slightly to wait for her reaction and when she didn't slap him, he kissed her again, feeling her kissing him back this time. After a few moments Lorelai pulled away.

"Wow!" She said.

"Wow good or wow bad?" Luke asked anxiously.

"Definitely good." Lorelai replied.

Lorelai leaned in and started kissing Luke again, when the phone rang. She pulled away and jumped up to find the phone to answer it, but the machine picked up, she had just found the phone and was about to answer when she heard her mother's voice come through the machine and quickly put the phone down.

"Lorelai, this is your mother." She heard her mother screech. "This is ridiculous, answer your phone. I know you're there. Lorelai, we need to talk so that we can sort out this Rory situation."

Lorelai picked up the phone and answered, "Mom, we have nothing to talk about, and Rory is not a situation that needs handling, she is my daughter." Lorelai said before hanging up the phone. She hadn't spoken to her mother since she had told her Rory was pregnant.

Luke pulled Lorelai into a hug and she relaxed into him. After a few moments she pulled away.

"Okay, let's watch Willy Wonka." Lorelai said excitedly.

"I'm going to regret buying you those, aren't I?" Luke asked teasingly.

"Just sit down and watch the movie." Lorelai told him.

"Yes ma'am." Luke teased, sitting down as she'd asked.

Lorelai sat next to him and snuggled into him as they watched the movie together. As always when she watched this movie, she chattered excitedly throughout. She accidentally elbowed Luke in the ribs when she excitedly sat up when the Oompa-Loompas first appeared onscreen.

"I'm going to go to bed." Lorelai said when the movie had finished.

The pair stood up and Luke pulled Lorelai to him, they looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Luke leaned in to kiss her again.

"Thanks for, uh, tonight." She said shyly after the kiss ended.

"It was my pleasure." Luke replied honestly.

Lorelai slapped him on the arm playfully. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I'll see you for breakfast." He replied.

* * *

Lorelai had been trying to write a letter to Rory for several days and she couldn't find the right words. She figured Rory already knew how disappointed she was, so she was going to skip all of that, but then she figured Rory might think she was going to shout at her about it when she talked to her, so she decided to include it briefly in the letter but make sure Rory knew she was mostly over that now. This was only one of the many difficulties she found when writing the letter.

When Lorelai had finally finished the letter she read over it.

_Dear Rory,_

_I received the picture and the video and I was so excited to see my granddaughter for the first time. I've missed you and I love you so much. I know you've been worried about my reaction, and I am disappointed that you got pregnant so young like I did, but I love you and what's done is done. I just want you back in my life, Rory, I'm not whole without you._

_I know you won't come home yet, but please, just have a conversation with me next time you call, instead of just hanging up like you have been. I promise I won't yell at you, I just want to talk to you. I'm glad that you're safe, although I would prefer it if you were here. I'm not going to force you to come home before you're ready._

_Please, call me when you're ready. I hope it's really soon because I hate not being able to talk to you. Maybe this will make you call, Luke kissed me. Now you'll have to call to find out the rest of the story. I promise it's the truth, but I'm not telling you anything more until you call._

_Love,_

_Your adoring mother_

* * *

When Rose came back on Saturday morning in the first week of May she went straight to the bookstore to see Rory, wondering how she would take what she had to tell her.

"Uh, Rory, I need to talk to you." She said, turning the sign on the door to closed and locking the door so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Oh, okay." Rory said, wondering if she had been doing something wrong, then wondering if maybe Rose was firing her for not doing as well as she'd hoped running the store.

"I wrote your mom a letter, just telling her you were okay and that she could send stuff to my mom's place if she wanted to contact you." Rose said anxiously.

"How could you do that? It's none of your business. I didn't ask you to do that." Rory said angrily.

'I know." Rose said uncomfortably. She placed her hand on Rory's shoulder, but Rory moved away. "I'm sorry, I just thought she might be worried, and I can tell you really want to talk to her but you're worried about her being angry. She sent you a letter." Rose said.

"She did?" Rory asked hopefully, forgetting that she was angry for a moment.

"It's up to you what you do with it. I just… I wanted to help. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Rory said quietly as Rose handed her the letter. Rory turned it over in her hands.

"You can go home and read it if you like, or you can stay and I'll be here while you read it. Or you can just ignore it and go back to work or go and do something else. Whatever you want." Rose said.

"I'll just go back to work for now. Thanks Rose." Rory said.

"Will you be okay by yourself for the rest of the day?" Rose asked.

"I'll be fine." Rory said. Rose hugged her.

"I'll see you later. Come by the diner for dinner." Rose said.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Rory said.

When Rose left, Rory turned the sign back around to open. She turned the letter in her hands a few more times before placing it in her bag. Throughout the day, in between customers, Rory took out the letter, turning it over some more and looking at the familiar writing.

* * *

It was on Monday that Rory finally opened the letter. She cried as she started to read through it, but couldn't help laughing when she got to the end. She wondered if her mom really was just making it up to get her to call. He had probably kissed her on the cheek when she'd told him it was her birthday, Rory thought. She reread the letter several times during the week and she still hadn't been able to get the courage to call her mom.

When Rose came in on Saturday morning Rory asked her if she could leave for about an hour while Rose looked after the store. Rose agreed and Rory went up to her apartment. She dialed the inn's number and heard Michel's irritated voice "Independence Inn."

Rory disguised her voice as best she could, "Hello, I'd like to be put through to the kitchen." She said.

The line went quiet and while she was trying to figure out if Michel had hung up or put her through she heard Sookie say, "Sookie."

Rory tried to figure out what to say when she heard Sookie's voice again, "Hello?"

"Hi Sookie." Rory said.

"Oh my god, Rory. I'll go and get your mom." Sookie said excitedly.

"No." Rory said. "I'll hang up if you do."

"Where are you? What are you doing? Oh my god, you're pregnant. Your mom showed me the picture."

"Luke kissed mom?" Rory asked.

"Nice try, kid, she told me about the letter." Sookie said giggling.

"It was worth a shot." Rory said.

"So, why are you calling me?" Sookie asked.

"I'm not ready to talk to mom yet, but I figured she probably has questions and you'd know what they are." Rory replied.

"She does. So, who's the father?" Sookie asked.

"Dean." Rory replied.

"Why did you leave?"

"I was scared. Dean told me to get rid of the baby, I couldn't. I knew mom would be angry and my grandparents and then the town and the questions and people staring at me and, well I guess that part is about the same here. But I just had to get out of there."

"Aww, hon."

"I'm okay, things are working out."

"Where are you?"

"I'm not ready to say yet."

"So a girl, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You have a job?"

"Yeah, I work in a bookstore and I run it when the owner is out of town."

"That sounds cool."

"It is. I like it."

"And you have somewhere to live?"

"Yeah. I have an apartment that I'm renting that's not too expensive."

"How far along are you?"

"A bit over 5 months now."

"Wow!"

"Yeah."

"Your mom was a bit angry to start with, but she's not now. She's mostly just upset that you left."

"I know, I just need a bit more time."

"Okay. So I can tell her you called and everything you told me?"

"Yeah."

"Is there anything else I should tell her?"

"Just, I love her and I miss her and I will call her, I'm just not ready yet."

"She loves you and misses you too, kid."

"I know."

"I miss you too, it's not the same without you around. Not to mention there's one less person around to annoy Michel, I've had to work extra hard to make up for it."

Rory giggled. "I miss you too, Sookie. Thanks for talking to me."

"Thanks for calling."

"Bye Sookie."

"Bye Rory."


	8. Chapter 8

Rory still wasn't ready to talk to her Mom the following day. She called the house and was relieved to get the answering machine. The same message played on the answering machine as last time. "Hi Mom. Happy Mother's Day. I promise I will call and have a proper conversation with you soon, I'm still not ready. I'm sure Sookie has told you about our conversation yesterday by now. I love you, Mom. You're the best mom ever and I'm sorry for disappointing you, I never wanted to disappoint you ever." Rory hung up the phone.

* * *

"Hey Rory." Josie said coming into the bookstore on Tuesday.

"Hey Josie." Rory replied.

"What nights do you work at the diner?"

"Sunday, Tuesday and Wednesday. I've tried convincing Jim to give me more hours, but the busier nights are already covered and he and Rose insist I have to have all of Monday off."

"Don't you get enough working at the bookstore?" Josie asked.

"I do, it's just babies are expensive and I'll have to take time off when the baby's born." Rory explained.

Josie nodded in understanding. "Willy Wonka is on at the movies on Friday night. I'm going to see it with some friends, do you want to come with us?" Josie asked

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." Rory replied.

"Cool, we're meeting at the diner at 6 for dinner. So, I'll see you then?"

"See you then." Rory said.

* * *

On Friday night Rory went to get ready after work. She was looking at herself in the mirror and saw that her stomach was starting to get big and she couldn't hide it anymore, even with baggy clothing. She turned to her side, then back, watching herself in the mirror. She was getting nervous about going out with Josie and her friends, although she figured they had probably already seen her and her stomach around town and probably already knew that she was pregnant.

Initially Jim had not given Rory the key for the door between the diner and her apartment and she had had to use the door at the back of her apartment to leave, then come around to the front of the diner to get in. After Rory had been working there a couple of weeks though, he had given her a key. Rory walked down the stairs to the diner nervously, wondering why she had agreed to go to the movies with Josie and her friends in the first place. Then she remembered she liked Josie and hadn't really been out much, except for work. Well, that and the festival, but that was weeks ago now.

When Rory reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped and leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"Relax." Jim said. "They're nice people. You'll be fine."

"Thanks." Rory said, smiling at him gratefully.

"Seriously, everyone loves you." Jim assured her.

"Not true!" Rory protested. "John and Mrs. Porter don't like me at all."

"Yeah, what did you do to John? He really has it in for you." Jim asked.

"Uh, well, on my first day in the bookstore he came in and bought 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' so I assumed his wife was having a baby." Rory explained.

"He doesn't have a wife." Jim said.

"I know that now." Rory said.

"So, why was he buying it?" Jim asked.

"Apparently he didn't realize he was. He just came in to find out more about me and just grabbed any book." Rory said laughing.

"That sounds about right." Jim said, also laughing. "Well, just don't ask any of them if they're expecting and you should be fine."

"Noted." Rory said giggling.

"Have a good night." Jim said as he started walking towards the storeroom again.

"Thanks, I'll try." Rory said walking out towards the diner.

Rory spotted Josie, and four other people she guessed were a few years older than her, sitting at a table. She took a deep breath and walked over to them.

When Josie saw Rory approaching she said "Hi Rory. Everyone, this is Rory. Rory, this is Kelly, Jack, Sally and Peter."

"Hi." Rory said shyly taking the empty seat at the table.

They asked Rory some of the same questions she'd been asked by nearly everyone in town, although they stuck to the more polite questions, and also asked her about movies and books she liked. It was a nice change from the probing questions she was used to. None of them even mentioned her now quite obvious pregnancy.

When they'd finished eating they headed to the cinema which, much like the one in Stars Hollow, had various chairs and sofas throughout. They paid for their tickets and those who wanted it grabbed food. Rory got popcorn and red vines. Then she heard Kelly call out "Go." The five others raced to the front of the cinema elbowing and shoving each other before finally four of them were sat on the sofa at the front in the center. Rory had still not moved.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Jack said to Rory.

"Sorry Rory. I forgot to warn you." Josie said apologetically.

"No problem, I don't think that was something I wanted to get in the middle of anyway." Rory said with a giggle.

"Yeah, it's not really safe. But sometimes it's worth getting a couple of minor injuries if it means getting a good seat." Kelly said.

Jack and Rory sat on a sofa to the side. "So have you seen Willy Wonka before?" Jack asked.

"About a million times. My mom has a thing for the Oompa Loompas. Have you?"

"A few times, yeah. A thing for Oompa Loompas, huh?" Jack Asked. "That's a little strange."

"Mom's a little strange, it's one of the reasons I love her so much." Rory said honestly.

"You know I heard something about you." Jack said.

"Oh yeah?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, apparently you're a book sniffer." Jack said. Rory blushed. "So it's true then?." He asked.

"Who told you that?" She demanded.

"It's around town. People have noticed. It seems strange runs in the family." Jack joked.

Rory glared at him as the movie started. Rory resisted the urge to talk throughout the movie figuring it might not be the best way to get people to like her. When the Oompa Loompas came on screen Rory cried silently thinking about her mother's excitement at this part of the movie every time she watched it. It went unnoticed by the others but Jack saw. He wanted to comfort her but didn't think it was appropriate as they hardly knew each other.

When the movie was finished Jack offered to walk Rory home and the others left towards their own homes.

"I need to get ice cream." Rory informed Jack.

"I could go for ice cream." Jack replied.

They went to The Ice Cream Shoppe. Rory had not been before, but she and her mother had often gotten ice cream after a movie and seeing the movie had made her want ice cream. Rory got chocolate chocolate chocolate. Jack got cookie dough.

They walked around the square with their ice creams.

"Oh, my God, this is incredible. It's called chocolate chocolate chocolate, but it's seriously chocolate chocolate chocolaty." Rory said.

"See. Strange runs in the family." Jack joked.

"Quiet, you." Rory said

"So, what's your favorite movie?" Jack asked.

"Umm, I guess Pippi Longstocking. Yours?" Rory asked.

"The Godfather." Jack answered.

"First, second or third?" Rory asked.

"Second." Jack replied.

"Mine and my mom's favorite scene is when Sofia dies in the third." Rory said.

"You mean Mary?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Sofia Coppola." Roy explained.

"You don't think that is a little morbid?" Jack said with mock outrage.

"No, it's completely mock-able." Rory said with all seriousness.

"I think that's even worse." Jack said with even greater mock outrage. Rory just giggled.

When they were finished their ice cream Jack walked Rory home.

* * *

On Saturday night Rory heard a knock at her door and went to answer it. When she opened it she was surprised to find Jack on the other side.

"I brought junk food and Pippi Longstocking." Jack said.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was obvious. I came to watch a movie with you." Jack replied smirking.

"But, why?" Rory asked.

"Because I wasn't doing anything else."

Rory opened the door further and invited him in when she realized she wasn't going to get a better reason than that.

As they sat watching the movie Rory said, "I'm pregnant, you know."

"No offense, Rory, but that's kind of obvious." He said dryly.

"What are you doing here? Surely you have something better to do on a Saturday night than watching a movie with a pregnant girl." Rory said.

"I liked spending time with you last night and I just thought we could be friends. If you don't want to though just tell me and I'll go. I promise I won't get all stalkery or anything." Jack said.

"No, I want to be friends." Rory said firmly.

"Good, now can I watch the movie? I've never seen it before." Jack asked slightly exasperated.

You've never seen it before?" Rory asked incredulously.

"No."

"Oh my god! You're a Pippi virgin? I didn't think there were any left." Rory said. Jack groaned.

"So do you like it?" Rory asked a few minutes later.

"It's barely started and you haven't shut up and let me watch it yet." Jack said with mock irritation.

"But do you like it so far?" Rory asked.

"You're really annoying to watch movies with, you know that?" Jack asked.

"I've been told." Rory said.

After a few minutes Jack asked, "Why are you watching me? It's creepy."

"It's not creepy, it's just you won't tell me if you like it or not so I have to watch you to find out." Rory said.

"But you're missing the movie." Jack said.

"I've seen it at least 20 times, I know what happens." Rory said.

"Then why are you watching it?" Jack asked.

"Because I like watching it." Rory said.

"But you're missing it." Jack said

"Because I'm trying to see if you like it, because you won't tell me if you do." Rory said exasperated.

"How are you the one who is exasperated right now? Fine I like it. I love it. It's the best movie ever." Jack said equally exasperated.

"But how do you know? You haven't even finished watching it?" Rory asked.

"Rory!" Jack said exasperated.

"I just want to know if you like what you've seen so far." Rory said.

"Yes." Jack stated shortly.

Rory was watching him again for a couple minutes. Jack sighed and asked, "Seriously? You're still watching me?"

"I wasn't sure if you just said you liked it before to shut me up." Rory said.

"You're a lot of work." He muttered playfully. He turned and looked her in the eye and said "I am liking the movie so far, honestly."

"Okay." Rory said, turning back to the movie.

Rory mostly left him alone for the rest of the movie, aside from comments about the movie. When it finished and the credits were rolling she asked "Did you like it?"

"I did." He replied. "Are you scared?" He asked.

"Very." She said. Both of them still watching the screen.

"When are you due?"

"16th September."

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm not even sure if I like babies."

"I'm sure you'll love your own."

"I've never even held a baby before."

"You'll get plenty of practice. It's a girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you miss home?"

"I am home."

"You don't miss where you've come from?"

"Yeah. But this is my home now, this is where I'm going to raise my daughter. I haven't told my mom yet. I haven't actually talked to her since I found out. She knows about it, I just haven't actually had a conversation with her."

"You should."

"I know. I'm scared to talk to her. She got pregnant at 16 too."

"Then I'm sure she understands."

"It was the one thing she told me not to do."

"Too late. It's done. She'll just have to deal with it."

"She says she is." Rory got up and grabbed the letter from her mom and handed it to him.

"She still thinks you'll come home?"

"I guess so."

"You need to be mature about it and just tell her. You're going to have a baby, you're going to have to grow up. You're being childish not talking to her about things."

He saw a tear roll down her cheek and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I meant what I said though."

"I know. I will."

"Really soon."

Rory nodded. "I'll call her tomorrow."

"Who's Luke?" Jack asked.

"The guy who owns the diner. I mean, he's more than that he's been a friend of ours for years and he fixes things around the house and comes to my birthdays and things.." Rory trailed off.

"So what do you think the kiss is about?" Jack asked.

Rory giggled. "I was thinking he probably just gave her a kiss on the cheek for her birthday or something. I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"I should go." Jack said.

Rory nodded. They stood up and Rory walked Jack to the door. They hugged goodnight. "Bye Jack."

"Bye Rory.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to break my rule of not giving away any of the story before it happens. Well, what's not going to happen anyway. There is never going to be anything but friendship between Jack and Rory. Neither is going to fall in love with the other. Ever.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rory nervously dialed the number for the inn figuring her mom would be there. She was taken by surprise when she heard "Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking." She had expected someone else to answer.

"Hello?" She heard her mother ask again.

Rory took a deep breath then said, "Hi Mom."

Lorelai waited for the inevitable hang up, when it didn't come she said "Hi Rory." and started walking towards her office.

"I've missed you." Rory said, starting to tear up.

"I've missed you too, kid." Lorelai replied. "So pregnant, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah." Rory replied nodding, even though she knew her mom couldn't see.

"When are you due?"

"September 16th"

"So you found a job and a place to live?"

"Yeah. I met a lady here, Rose, when I got to town. She runs a bookstore and she offered me a job. I stayed with her for a couple of days. Her boyfriend had a spare apartment and she convinced him to let me live in it."

"That was nice of them."

"Yeah. So Luke kissed you, huh? A kiss on the cheek for your birthday, was it?" Rory joked halfheartedly.

"Yeah he did and umm, not exactly. We're kind of dating."

"Really? Wow! I cannot picture that." Rory said.

"It's probably safer not to picture your mother and the diner owner together." Lorelai joked.

"Oh Mom! Gross!"

"So, where are you living?"

"A town called Silveroak, in New Jersey. It reminds me a lot of Stars Hollow."

"Word got around that Dean is the father and he wanted you to get rid of her. He's living with his grandmother now, his parents thought it would be safer."

"You told Miss Patty, huh?"

"Yeah. Little punk."

"I'm sorry, Mom, I know you're disappointed that I got pregnant. I know I upset you when I ran away and wouldn't talk to you."

"So, when are you coming home?" Lorelai asked, although she thought she already knew the answer.

"I'm not. At least not to live. I've got a life here now, Mom. I want to do this on my own. I got myself pregnant and I'm going to take care of her and raise her. I'm going to earn what I need to, I'm going to be the one getting up with her in the middle of the night. I'm going to do this, Mom."

"Dean got you pregnant actually."

"I am just as much to blame as he is and you know it."

"Rory!" Lorelai pleaded. "Come on, I can help you."

"No, Mom."

"You're just scared. Of your grandparents, of the town. You won't have to see your grandparents, the town still loves you. Rory, come home." Lorelai said raising her voice.

"This is my home now, Mom." Rory said raising her voice in return. Their voices continued to rise throughout the phone call.

"You're just being stubborn."

"Where do you think I learned that, Mom? Besides, I'm not just being stubborn. I want to do this on my own. I can do this on my own. Why can't you trust me?"

"Rory, it's not about trust, I want you home. I want to help you give her the best life possible."

"It is, you don't trust me to give her a good life. Well, I'm going to. You did it for me, Mom, and I will do it for her. I can do this too."

"Listen to me, Rory. I'm not saying you can't. I'm saying you don't have to."

"I want to."

"What about school? What about Harvard?"

"It's too late, Mom, I already got pregnant."

"We can figure this out. I'll help you. You can still go to Harvard. Your grandparents will pay if it means you still go to Harvard."

"My grandparents want me to go to Yale. And no. Are you even listening to yourself, Mom? I thought you would understand. What would you have said about someone else paying for me and paying for you to finish out high school and go to college, Mom? Now you're telling me I should just beg for money from them and pretend like I don't have a kid after she's born? I can't believe this."

"It's not the same thing."

"It's completely the same thing."

"You're just being stubborn."

"You said that already and I've already explained why I'm not going to do what you want me to."

"Rory, you were supposed to go to Harvard. It was your dream. Have you already forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten, Mother, I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. The situation is not the same anymore. Things change. This has changed everything. How can you not understand this when the exact same thing happened to you?"

"It was supposed to be different for you."

"It was supposed to be different for you too, remember?"

"I like how my life turned out."

"I will like how mine turns out too, it's just not going to be what we thought it was."

"Rory! Just come home. We'll figure this out."

"No. I am home. It's already figured out."

"Am I allowed to come and visit you?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"If you like, but I'm not coming home with you." Rory said as quietly, but with a tinge of defiance in her voice.

"I'm coming tomorrow."

"Okay, it's my day off anyway."

"Where in town are you?"

"My apartment's above the diner. If you go around the back of the diner there's some stairs that lead to my apartment."

"I love you, Rory."

"I love you too, Mom."

Both of them were in tears when they hung up.

* * *

Rory went to lie on her bed and cry. At some point she fell asleep and woke to hear knocking on her door. She got up, looking in the mirror on the way past, she decided that she didn't care that she looked awful.

"Hi Jack." She said when she saw him standing there. She was not surprised to see him this time.

"Hi Rory, can I come in?"

Rory nodded and moved aside, closing the door behind them.

Jack pulled Rory into a hug and held her. "So I guess you spoke to your mom?"

"Yeah."

"How did it go?"

"Not great, better than I expected though, I guess. She's coming here tomorrow."

"Wow! So she wasn't pleased that you're not going home?"

"That's an understatement."

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"I'm sure."

"It's not going to be easy living on your own, working, raising a baby."

"I know that. I am having a baby. It's not supposed to be easy." Rory shouted, pulling away in irritation.

"Sorry... I just. If you need anything I'll be here. I'm not the only one, either. Pretty much everyone in town will help you if you need it."

"I know."

"Should I stay or go?" Jack asked.

Rory shrugged.

Jack hugged her. "I'll go. I'm sorry I upset you. I was just trying… I just wanted to make sure you were sure before she got here."

Rory returned the hug. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. It's just Mom, she wants to me to just take money from my grandparents and live it up and pretend I'm not even having a kid."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that."

"It sure sounded like it."

"Okay, well, you talked to her, I didn't. I'll take your word for it. I'll see you later."

"Thanks for coming to check on me." Rory said smiling slightly.

"Of course." He said, raising his hand in a wave as he left.

Rory showered and dressed ready for her shift at the diner that night. When she got downstairs she was bombarded with a hug from Aiden.

"Hi Aiden." Rory greeted him.

"Hi Rory!" He said back, excitedly. "Are you having dinner with us tonight?"

"I'm working tonight, remember? I work Sunday nights now." Rory said.

"Oh yeah" Aiden said. "Will you bring us our dinner?"

"I sure will."

"Cool." Aiden said, going to sit at the table with Jim.

"What can I get for you?" Rory asked as she approached their table.

"Burger and fries for me, please." Aiden said.

"Me too, please." Jim said.

"Any drinks?"

"Lemonade, please." Aiden said.

"Coke for me, please." Jim added.

When Rory had finished for the night she climbed the stairs to her apartment, dreading the visit from her mother tomorrow as much as she was excited about it. It had been about a month and a half since she'd seen her mother and she had missed her a lot, but she also knew she was going to still be angry with her for not doing what she wanted.

* * *

When Lorelai had gained some composure she called Luke and asked him to meet her at her house.

Luke gave Lorelai a peck on the lips in greeting. He saw her face and asked "Are you okay?"

"Sort of, not really. I talked to Rory."

"Wow! Like actually talked to her? She didn't hang up? That's big."

"It is big and I'm glad she called."

"But…?"

"But she's not coming home."

"What do you mean she's not coming home?"

"Exactly that. She wants to raise her daughter there, away from me."

"I'm sure that's not what she meant."

"It sure sounded like that was what she meant."

"Maybe she just needs time."

"She doesn't need time. She's had too much time. She needs to come home. I'm going to visit her tomorrow."

"She told you where she's living?"

"Yeah and she said I can come."

"So where is she?"

"A town called Silveroak in New Jersey."

"Do you want me to come with you? Maybe together we can get her to come back."

"No, I need to do this alone."

"Well, I'll help you find this place for tomorrow. I have maps."

"Thanks."

Luke had gotten his maps from his truck and they were looking over them.

"Wow, that's a long way." Lorelai said.

"Looks like about 3 ½ hours." Luke replied.

"She's all the way on the other side of New York. On her own."

"That's where New Jersey is."

"I know. It's just… She's so far away."

"Are you coming home tomorrow?"

"I might see if there's somewhere to stay there. If there is I'll stay there."

"Okay, do you want me to do anything? I'll check your Jeep in the morning. Make sure the oil and water is okay and make sure it will get you there and back."

"Thanks, that will be enough."

"If it does break down or anything call me and I will come and get you."

"Relax, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come? I know you want to see Rory alone, but if you're staying somewhere I could wait there while you go and see her."

"No, it's okay."

"Okay." Luke said, before leaning in and kissing Lorelai firmly on the lips.

Lorelai kissed him back lightly before pulling away slightly. He leaned in to close the gap and kissed her back lightly. Their kisses started becoming more firm and frantic.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Lorelai asked, pulling away briefly.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, muffled through the kisses.

Lorelai nodded without breaking the kiss.

* * *

Luke was awake early the next morning, as was typical. He watched Lorelai sleeping, hardly able to believe he was waking up with her. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead before putting some clothes on and going to take a look at her Jeep. By the time he was done she was up and sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're up early." He said.

"Yeah, I figure I should get an early start."

"Your Jeep should be fine. It just needed some water."

Lorelai nodded. "Thanks."

Luke leaned down to kiss her on the lips and she kissed him back.

"Last night was… amazing." Luke said.

"I concur." Lorelai agreed.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Luke's"

"I am Luke. What do you want me to make you?"

"I want to go to Luke's."

Luke sighed, "Okay." He said, not wanting to upset her this morning.


	10. Chapter 10

It did not escape the notice of the townspeople when a Jeep pulled up out the front of the diner and the driver exited the vehicle and headed straight for the back of the diner. Lorelai stood for several minutes before finally knocking.

Rory opened the door and stepped aside so her mom could enter, closing it behind them. The pair hugged for several moments and then stood looking at each other.

"So this is your place?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep." Rory said nodding.

"It's small." Lorelai said pointedly.

"It's fine." Rory said shortly.

"Come on, you can't raise a kid here. It's too small, where are you going to put the cot, the changing table? Babies need stuff." Lorelai was raising her voice again.

"It's bigger than the potting shed. I'll figure it out." Rory raised her voice in response.

"I'm bringing you home with me, we'll figure this out." Lorelai shouted.

"I'm not coming home with you. I already told you that." Rory shouted back.

"Yes you are." Lorelai shouted.

"What are you expecting? That I'll just come back and live in my old bedroom when she's born? Do you really think we'll fit any better there?"

"We'll figure it out."

"We can't do this here, Jim has a diner full of customers who I'm sure can all hear us." Rory said at a normal volume.

"I don't really care." Lorelai yelled.

"Well, I do. I'm leaving, it's up to you if you come or not." Rory said at a reasonable volume again.

"Rory! We need to talk about this." Lorelai said more quietly.

"Then come with me and we'll talk about it." Rory said walking quickly down the stairs. As Rory was walking she was trying to think where they might be able to shout at each other without interruption or being overheard. She remembered the lake and changed direction heading towards it.

"Rory!" She heard her mother shouting behind her.

Rory slowed, "We'll go to the lake we can talk there." Rory said in frustration.

Lorelai quietly followed her daughter and when they got there there was no-one else around. They stood staring at each other for a moment, each one angry at the other. Then the shouting started again.

"You are coming home with me." Lorelai shouted.

"I am not." Rory shouted back.

"This is ridiculous, you're 16, and you're coming home."

"I agree, you are being ridiculous. I'm about to become a mother."

"At 16."

"I know how old I am, but it's irrelevant. I'm taking care of this baby. I'm raising her my way, on my own, with my own money. And I'm doing it here."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Come on, Rory. We can do this. You can still go to Harvard. Or Yale. You can go to Yale so you're closer. We'll get you through the school year. You can catch up on what you've missed, you've caught up before. They'll pay for your schooling. They'll pay for you to live off campus. They'll pay for a nanny. They'll do it. They want this for you too. I want this for you. You want this for you."

"Mom! I don't know how I can be any clearer. No. Why won't you listen to me?"

"I'm not ready to give up on our dream, Rory, and I'm not ready to let you go." Lorelai whispered so that Rory could barely hear her.

"It's too late, Mom. You know it's too late to go back." Rory said quietly. The rest of their conversation was spoken at a normal volume.

"You were supposed to have everything. I was supposed to still have you at home for a couple more years."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"But you can come home. Even if you don't go to Harvard."

"No, Mom."

"I'm never going to be okay with you not coming home."

"I'm not going to be coming back to live."

"Then I don't know what to do."

"You just have to accept this."

"Rory." Lorelai pleaded.

"No, Mom. I'm not coming back."

"Will I even see her?"

"You can come any time you like. I probably won't be able to visit very often because I don't have a car."

"Grandma and grandpa might buy you one. They already wanted to."

"No."

"You're turning into me."

"Is that so bad? I've always looked up to you. You've always been the person I admired most."

"I love you, Rory."

"I love you too, Mom."

Lorelai put her arm around Rory's shoulders and they headed back into town. "I should thank you, really. You getting knocked up has totally gotten me out of Friday night dinners. I haven't been to one since Good Friday."

"Glad to be of service." Rory said laughing.

When they entered the diner it was nearly empty. They took a table near the window. After they sat down the diner started to fill up.

"Well you're good for business." Jim said coming over to their table.

"Hi Jim. This is my mom, Lorelai."

"It's nice to meet you." Jim said shaking her hand. "Can I get you two anything?"

"Coffee for both of us. I'll have pancakes and eggs. Oh and sausage. Please."

"I'll just have French toast and bacon, I've already had breakfast."

After Jim had walked off Lorelai said, "He's cute."

"Mom!" Rory berated. "He's taken. So are you!"

""I certainly was last night." Lorelai said, winking at Rory.

"Mom! Gross!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai laughed at her daughter's reaction. "So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know, I didn't really think much about after the shouting."

"How about we look around town, then I take you shopping at the mall?"

"Sounds good."

After they'd finished breakfast they started walking around town. Then Lorelai spotted something. "Oh my god! You didn't tell me there was a collectible plate store."

"To be fair, I didn't really tell you anything about the town."

"True. I forgive you. Let's go!" When Rory hesitated, Lorelai asked "What?"

Rory explained the story about her incident with John and her mother laughed, "Is this Stars Hollow in an alternate universe?"

"Wait until you meet Mick. I'm still not convinced he's not Kirk." She looked around and groaned. "He's following us."

Lorelai turned around and saw him following. "Are you sure it's not Kirk? He looks just like him. Oh, did you say his name is Mick? I think I've seen him before."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he came to install DSL per your grandmother's request."

"We didn't have DSL."

"I told them we didn't want it. I thought it was Kirk and he was just being weird referring to himself as Mick. You know how he is."

"Well, unless Kirk has been missing from town, I'm guessing this is someone else."

"He's been around."

Rory reluctantly followed her mother into the collectible plate store. Lorelai squealed, much to Rory and John's disgust.

"Mom!" Rory berated.

"Sorry, hon. But they have Charlie's Angels plates. I'm so getting you some."

"Mom, I told you, I am doing this on my own."

"Come on, Rory, it's a few plates, that's all."

Rory sighed. "Fine. But that's all."

"They have Tanya Roberts! Oh my god! Tanya Roberts. They have them all, Farrah Fawcett, Jacklyn Smith, Kate Jackson, Shelly Hack, Cheryl Ladd. It took us years to collect ours."

"Oh my god!" Rory said, her excitement growing. "I never actually came in here before. I can't believe they have them all."

Lorelai took one of each of the plates to the counter.

"I'm sorry, I can't sell you these." John said.

"What do you mean you can't sell them to me?" Lorelai asked, her voice rising in irritation.

"They're not for sale." John replied.

"Of course they are, they have prices on them." Lorelai said.

"I can't sell them." John said.

"You're the owner." Rory added. "What's stopping you?"

"I, uh, haven't entered them into the system yet. It will mess with the stock levels."

"Then enter them into the system." Lorelai said through gritted teeth.

"I don't have time right now."

"I'm not leaving this store without these plates. Enter them into the system or I'll just leave the money and take the plates." Lorelai said.

John sighed in exasperation. "Fine. I'll sell you the plates."

* * *

After they'd taken the plates back to Rory's apartment, they took the Jeep to the mall. Rory got some more maternity clothes because she was running out of clothes that fit.

"Can I buy a baby outfit? Please? Pretty please? Just a little one." Lorelai pleaded.

"Mom, I'm not even due for nearly 4 months."

"C'mon Rory, I haven't been involved in the pregnancy at all, I just want to buy a little outfit. Baby clothes are so cute. Besides you'll need baby clothes because you can't sew like I did. Come on, Rory. Pleeeaaase." Lorelai begged.

"Oh, alright. Fine. One. You're like a child."

"Well, you just failed parenting 101. Never give in to a nagging child."

"I can always change my mind."

"No, I'm sorry, I'll be good."

Rory rolled her eyes.

Lorelai picked out a lavender colored long sleeved shirt that read 'If my mom read more I wouldn't be here', with a picture of some books and jeans to go with it.

"I can't believe that's what you want to get her."

"Well you wouldn't let me get the 'Teen moms R cool' one. Besides I'm hoping that you'll speak to your grandparents again just long enough to have her wear it to their house, so that we'll never be invited back."

"Mom!"

"It's cute. Anyone who knows you will think it's funny."

"Okay, if that's what you want to get."

"It is."

* * *

When they got back to Rory's apartment, Lorelai said "I'm going to get a room at the inn tonight."

"You can just sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, it's okay, I don't want to put you out."

"Mom, it's fine. Besides I've fallen asleep on it several times watching movies and it's a comfortable couch."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Good, I'll take the couch then. You're getting fat, you need to be comfortable."

"Gee, thanks Mom. The couch is actually more comfortable with my stomach as big as it is."

"Okay, I guess. We're watching Casablanca. I should have brought my copy with me. I forgot. Or I didn't know if we'd be in a movie watching mood."

"Okay, we're having tacos for dinner."

"I can't believe you have Mexican in your town and it's good Mexican. It's not fair."

"Seems fair to me." Rory joked.

"I'll get the movie and the snacks and you get dinner?"

"Sounds good."

When they parted ways Lorelai called Luke. "Luke's." he answered.

"Hello there, handsome."

"Hi you. How's it going?"

"It's okay. She's staying, there's no convincing her to come back. I don't like it, but I understand it. I'm working towards accepting it."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with it? You don't want to try forcing her into coming back? Tell them she's a crack dealer or something so they run her out of town."

"Luke!" Lorelai admonished. "No, it's ok. She's going to do her thing, just like I always do my thing. I'm seeing just how much she's my daughter. It's weird seeing her pregnant, though."

"I'll bet, she's still a kid."

"She's not, she's going to be a mother in a few months. Actually I'm not sure Rory was ever a kid, maybe for the last month and a bit, but even then she was setting up a new life for herself, she just wasn't talking to me."

"So you're just going to let her stay there?"

"I don't have a choice, Luke. Gilmores are stubborn when they've made up their mind about something."

"Are you two okay, apart from her staying there?"

"Yeah, we're not fighting any more. She let me buy her an outfit for the baby."

"That sounds good."

"It is. I have to go, I'm getting the movie and the junk food, Rory's getting dinner."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back."

"See you, babe." Lorelai said, hanging up the phone.

The Gilmore Girls watched their movie, with their tacos and copious amounts of junk food, before spending hours talking and catching up. Rory told Lorelai about everyone she had met in town and Lorelai caught Rory up about the people in Stars Hollow.


	11. Chapter 11

Just over a month had passed and Rory had been talking to her mom on the phone a lot. She hadn't visited again yet, but aside from an unspoken agreement to agree to disagree about her staying in Silveroak they were back to normal. Well, normal for living hours away which was not really normal. Well, actually, if Rory were honest there was always a bit of tension when they spoke, but her mom hadn't brought up her staying since she went back to Stars Hollow.

They had organized for Luke and her mom to come and visit her this Monday. They were bringing her books. Luke had been building Rory some bookcases that took the least amount of floor space as possible while still holding all of her books. With Luke's instructions, and Jim's help to make sure she would get it right, Rory measured the height of the apartment. He was building them as tall as possible and would secure them to the wall, Jim had given his permission. Rory was excited, about seeing her mom and Luke, as well as having her books and new bookcases.

Rory was getting even bigger. She was going to another doctor's appointment on Monday too, while her mom was here to take her. Jim had offered to take her, although he had made it very clear he would not be going anywhere near the examination room, which had caused Rory to giggle. Rose had only been back a couple of times on weekends and she spent most of that time with Jim and Aiden. She always made a point to spend some time with Rory, and of course she checked in on the bookstore briefly, but Rory was managing just fine. She'd had a couple of small problems, but they had been sorted with a quick phone call to Rose.

Rory had been spending a lot of time with Jack. They had watched a lot of movies and become quite close. Rory was starting to get really panicked as there were now only about 2 ½ months until she was due and he had been keeping her as calm as possible. She'd gone to the movies with Josie and Jack and their friends a couple more times.

Everything was going fine, but Rory was terrified of the impending arrival of a tiny person who she knew would completely turn her world upside down.

* * *

Rory decided there was another call she needed to make.

"Forester Residence, this is May."

"Hi, uh, I was wondering if I could have a number to contact Dean?"

"Who is this?"

"Umm, Rory."

"You're the hussy who seduced him aren't you? No, you can't have his number, he's already had to leave town because of you."

"Actually, he seduced me, really. But we're both responsible for what happened. I just need to talk to Dean. He's going to be a father whether he likes it or not. I just want to talk to him to see if he's changed his mind about being involved now that he's had time to think about it."

"He doesn't want to be involved with any harlot and her kid, it's probably not even his anyway."

"Harlot? Wow! Okay. You know what, your son impregnated me and I need to talk to him because, to be honest, last time I spoke to him he was being a jerk. I don't know what your problem with me is, but Dean isn't innocent in this. If he doesn't want to be involved, fine, but I want to hear that from him now that he's had some time. I'm not going to believe anyone except him. So why don't you just give me his number? That way you don't have to speak to me at least once a day when I call you to ask for his number. Because I will until I have his number."

Dean's mother reluctantly gave Rory the number, but not without first calling her a few more names.

Rory dialed the number.

"This is Dean."

"Hi, it's, uh, Rory."

The line went quiet for a couple of minutes before Rory said, "Hello?"

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I was shocked and I didn't know how to react."

"Not like that!"

"I know. I know you may never forgive me. I heard that you, uh, left town. I wanted to apologize sooner, but I didn't think it was a good idea to talk to your mom."

"I spoke to yours, she was a pleasure to talk to." Rory said sarcastically.

"Sorry about her."

"Runs in the family, I guess."

"Hey!"

"Well, you weren't really any better than she was."

"I know, but I'm sorry about how I was."

"So you're living with your grandmother?"

"Yeah, well, after the town found out about how I reacted I couldn't really stay in town."

"I just wanted to call, to see if you felt any differently about the baby now."

"I do, I want to be involved."

"I don't know if you want an ultrasound picture or something. I didn't get you one last time."

"I do."

"Okay, well I guess I'll get one for you next time. I'm having a girl."

"Wow. I'm going to have a daughter? I can't believe I'm going to be a dad."

"Okay, well I'm not sure how this will work. I guess I'll call after the next ultrasound or something."

"Rory, aren't we going to talk about us?"

"There isn't an us, Dean."

"But I love you."

"I don't want to be with you right now, that might change I don't know, but for now I don't."

"Rory, come on."

"No, you come on, Dean. I really needed you and all I got from you was go and get rid of her or I'm never talking to you again. That's not love, Dean."

"She wasn't a her then, I was scared."

"She was, even if we didn't know it, she was. I was scared too, Dean."

"Can I come and see you, where are you?"

"I'm in New Jersey."

"Well, I'm in Pennsylvania. I'll come and see you."

"I don't want to see you yet."

"Rory!"

"I have to go."

"What's your number?"

Rory reluctantly gave him her number.

"I'll call you."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Rory."

* * *

As Rory hung up, she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Kelly with a baby carrier in one hand and a bag from Taco Heaven and a nappy bag in the other. Rory raised her eyebrows, but moved aside and invited Kelly in.

"Hi." Rory said.

"Word on the street is that you love tacos."

Rory grinned. "I do. I'm more curious about what's in your other hand though."

"This is Mark. He's my son."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Jack told me you were nervous about having a baby, that you didn't really have much experience with babies. I hope it's okay. He just thought I might be able to help. Not that I'm an expert or anything, but I have a little experience now. "

Rory nodded, not sure what to say.

"Let's eat." Kelly said.

As they sat eating dinner Kelly said, "I thought if you wanted you could maybe come over a few times or something. Maybe hold him. Just get used to being around a baby. If you want to."

"That would be great." Rory said. "Did you have much experience before you had Mark?"

"A little bit, not with a newborn, but I did some babysitting of older babies and young kids when I was growing up."

"How old is he?"

"Three months."

"Is his, uh, father still around? Is it okay to ask that? You don't have to answer if it's not. It's just I'm not sure if the father of mine is really going to be around. I mean I sort of know what it's like, my father wasn't around. But it's kind of different when they're babies and I wasn't the mother."

"It's okay. He's not. I met him at college, it wasn't a long term thing. He didn't want to be involved. Mark's in daycare when I'm at work 3 days a week. My mom has him the other 2 days when I'm at work. She also looks after him every second Friday night. Other than those Friday nights I either have Mark or I'm at work."

Just then Mark started crying. Kelly picked him up and held him to her shoulder, gently rubbing his back. "Shh Shh" She soothed. He stopped crying and whimpered quietly in her arms for a few minutes then went back to sleep.

"I know you know it's going to be a lot of work having a baby, but you never really know how much until you have one. You won't get a full night sleep for months, maybe even more than a year. It's so hard because there's so much to do during the day, they need to be fed every couple of hours and they need to be changed and they sometimes wake or cry for no reason. There's extra washing, shopping and cleaning that needs to be done. Usually with a baby around. Sometimes you can do it when they sleep, but if you don't sleep when they sleep you don't get to sleep. Especially when you're working, you can't sleep during the day when they're sleeping and you can't get the cleaning around the house done. So you have to do that at night when they're awake and not being fed or changed or when you're getting them back to sleep or giving them a bath, so that you can sleep when they are. Plus, you feel guilty when you're at work because you can't be with them and you miss them so much."

Kelly paused wondering whether to say what she was about to, "Jack says your mom wants you back home but you don't want to go. Consider it. Seriously, if I didn't have my mom helping I would have gone insane by now. Sorry, I know it's not my place. It's up to you of course, I'm just saying consider it, carefully. Just because you can do this on your own, it doesn't mean you have to. I think the only reason I am still surviving is because I get a full night sleep every second Friday. I normally do a big shop, clean everything, then go to bed as early as possible."

"Thank you, but I'm staying. I've made up my mind. My mom did it, I can do it. I'm not sure what will be harder, raising this baby or admitting I'm wrong if I am, but I will do whatever I need to. I'm going to do my best to raise her on my own. If I have her and I find I really can't handle it and I'm not coping, I will admit I was wrong and I will go back to live with mom. If that's what I need to do for her I will do it. I know mom will let me come home at any time. I know this is not going to be easy and I know I don't know yet just how hard this is going to be, but she's my responsibility and I'm going to take care of us."

Kelly just nodded. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I don't know how."

"Come and sit on the couch."

Rory sat on the couch as instructed and Kelly leaned down to hand Mark to her. "Here, put your arm under him so that it supports his neck. You need to support their neck because they can't do it themselves yet. That's it." Kelly said as she gave Mark to Rory and she was holding him correctly.

Rory gently ran a finger across his nose, his eyes fluttered open but closed again straight away. "He's beautiful."

"I know. They're a lot of work, but they're totally worth it."

* * *

Rory wasn't sure if she felt better or worse by the time Kelly left. Or after Dean called for that matter. She had known it was going to be a lot of work, but she hadn't really thought about how much. Plus, always having a baby around. Always. Rose had already told her she could take her baby to work with her when she was born. This would save paying someone else to care for her, which she couldn't really afford, but working and caring for a baby at the same time wouldn't be easy. Although the townspeople, aside from John and Mrs. Porter, would probably be understanding.

How involved did Dean want to be? Could she rely on him? Would his mother let him be involved, really involved? Would he go back to Stars Hollow or stay with his grandmother? Did she want to be with him again? She was pretty sure she didn't want to be with him, but she hoped he would be around for their baby, she knew what it was like growing up without really having a dad.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews, especially jntvfreak24 who reviews every chapter not long after it is posted.**

* * *

When Rory heard knocking on her door on Monday morning she raced to answer it. She excitedly hugged her mother, who nearly knocked her over in her excitement. There was none of the anger that plagued them the last time they had met at her door. When they had finally untangled themselves Rory hugged Luke almost as excitedly and he awkwardly hugged her back. They spent a few minutes catching up.

"Your bookcases are in the truck." Luke said.

"And all of your books, we almost needed to make a second trip to fit all of them, but Luke made them fit somehow." Lorelai added.

"Jim said he'd help you carry the bookcases in."

"He might need to help with the books too. Your mother insisted on packing your books into big boxes so they're quite heavy."

Lorelai just shrugged in response to this and whispered to Rory, "That way we don't have to carry them." Causing Rory to giggle.

They went down into the diner and Rory called Jim over. "Jim, this is Luke, Luke, Jim." Then men shook hands awkwardly, both saying "Hey." Lorelai gave Jim a brief hug in greeting and they told each other it was nice to see the other again. The townspeople were all watching intently, of course, although the four of them didn't seem to notice.

Jim and Luke started heading out to the truck to get the first of the bookcases while Lorelai and Rory sat at the counter and ordered coffee. "Kudos for using the big heavy boxes, Mom. This is nice."

"It sure is. The coffee's not as good as Luke's though."

"I know, but it's pretty close."

"You shouldn't really be drinking coffee."

"Like you didn't drink it when you were pregnant with me. Besides I'm only having 1 cup a day. I didn't have one earlier so I could have a cup with you."

"Awww, you're such a wonderful daughter."

Rory and Lorelai were finished their coffee by the time the men came in. Rory gave them both a hug in thanks before rushing excitedly up to see her books and bookcases.

"Well, I think you've both secured a place in Rory's heart forever." Lorelai joked to the pair of them. Both of them brushed her off.

"More coffee?" Jim asked.

"Of course, you don't need to ask." Lorelai said.

Jim grinned and poured her another coffee.

"So, has Rory been good? She's okay here, right?" Lorelai said, still somewhat concerned about her daughter's welfare being so far away.

Before Jim could reassure Lorelai they heard shouting coming from upstairs. This confused them, as Rory was up there alone. As they got closer they heard a male voice in the room. Jim and Luke raced to the door. Jim reached the door a moment sooner, bursting through to find a boy about Rory's age pulling her to him by her arm. Before anyone else had a chance to react he had the boy pinned to the wall shouting, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Luke started striding over there looking like he was going to punch him in the face, but Lorelai got between them before he had a chance. "Luke, no. You can't he's just a kid. He's not worth the trouble you'll get into."

Rory went over to where Jim held a now terrified looking Dean. "Jim, it's okay. He wasn't hurting me. He's, uh, the baby's father."

"You're okay?" Jim asked her, still holding Dean.

"Yeah, he didn't hurt me."

Jim reluctantly released Dean and Dean relaxed slightly. He went to step closer to Rory, but as he did Luke and Jim stepped closer to him so he went back to standing against the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" Lorelai asked.

"I found out where Rory lives and that she's having an ultrasound today so I wanted to come with her."

"How did you even find out?" Rory asked.

"My parents still live in Stars Hollow, they hear things. My dad called and told me." Dean said.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you at all?" Luke asked, looking for any marks he may have caused but not finding anything.

"I promise he didn't. We were just verbally fighting, when we stopped he was pulling me in to hug him."

"I should have you charged." Dean muttered at Jim.

Rory glared at him and said angrily, "For being concerned about me? It would be nice if you were concerned about the mother of your child, who you claim to love."

"I am concerned, that's why I'm here. I wanted to come with you and make sure you and the baby are okay. I want to see her."

"Okay." Rory said.

"Okay?" Lorelai asked in disbelief. "After the way he treated you?"

"Mom, this is none of your business. Yes, okay. If he wants to be part of his daughter's life I'm not going to stop him."

"He'll leave as soon as she's born."

"He's not Dad, Mom. I'm going to give him a chance."

"He's already had a chance. He told you to get rid of her."

"Fine, he gets a second chance. How many chances did Dad get? I think Dean deserves a second chance."

"Fine." Lorelai said sulkily.

"Can I have more time alone with Rory?" Dean asked.

Three sets of eyes glared at him angrily. Dean put his hands up in surrender "Okay, okay. I just thought I'd ask."

When Rory opened the door to head back down to the diner they found Lizzy, a middle aged town gossip, on the other side.

"What are you doing, Lizzy?" Jim asked angrily.

"Oh. I, uh, I was just wondering if you have any jobs available."

"Get out of here, Lizzy." He shouted.

When the five of them got downstairs they saw Lizzy talking quietly to a group of people.

* * *

That afternoon Rory, her mother and Dean were going to the doctor's appointment. Luke was staying back at the apartment to secure the bookcases and Jim was helping. They were taking Dean's car rather than Luke's truck and Lorelai had informed Dean that she would be driving. He protested slightly but Rory backed up her mother and Dean reluctantly gave in. Lorelai had been doing such a good job of ignoring Dean that she had almost forgotten he was there, in the backseat, because of course Rory needed to be in the front in her delicate state. Of course, Dean wouldn't have sat in the front seat next to Lorelai anyway.

"Rory, I want you to come home after you have her."

"Mom, we've been through this, why are you bringing this up again?"

"I don't mean permanently. You all decided you will take 3 months off after she's born, right? I want you to come home for those 3 months."

"Mom, I've already told you, I'm staying here. I'm doing this on my own. You think that if I come home for a few months, I'll just stay?"

"Rory, calm down. I'm not trying to make you angry, can we just talk about this calmly, please?"

"Okay."

"Okay. I promise I just mean those 3 months. That's all. I lived with my parents for about a year after you were born. I will still be working so I won't be interfering. You can do things your way."

"Mom, I…"

"Will you just let me talk, please?" Rory sighed, but she didn't say anything, so Lorelai continued, "you're still going to have expenses while you're not working, there's rent, bills…"

"I don't have to pay rent or bills for those 3 months, we talked about it…"

"Food, diapers, clothes, you still need to buy her a cot and stroller and things…"

"I have some money saved up…"

"For 3 months of not working? Enough to buy everything you will need before she's born and to support the two of you for the three months you're not working?"

"Yes, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I don't know."

"I promise I won't interfere with your parenting, Rory. You can move back here after 3months and work like you were going to, Luke and I will help you. I want to spend as much time with my granddaughter as I can. When you're back at work you'll never be able to visit. The people of Stars Hollow will want to meet her. They miss you too. I'll help you any time I can, but only if you want it. If you tell me to back off I will."

"Okay." Rory said quietly, what Kelly had said the other night and the points her mother were making were convincing her.

"Okay?"

"Okay. But I'm moving back here as soon as those three months are up."

"Deal."

* * *

Dean stood awkwardly near the examination table that Rory was lying on, Lorelai was standing next to Rory holding her hand. Dr. Matthews was applying the gel to Rory's stomach. She then placed the wand on Rory's stomach and started moving it around. When they heard the sound of a heartbeat and the view of the baby on the screen, Lorelai squealed with delight.

"That's my daughter." Dean said in awe, taking Rory's other hand in his.

"Mine too." Rory added, eyes glued to the screen.

"My granddaughter." Lorelai said, tearing up and squeezing Rory's hand.

"So how are Rory and the baby doing?" Dean asked in concern. "Are they both healthy? Is the baby developing okay? There aren't any problems, are there?"

"As far as I can tell they're both fine. We'll test the samples the nurse took earlier, but they both seem to be perfectly healthy and she seems to be developing beautifully."

Dean let out a relieved breath. The three of them were still watching the screen intently and Dr. Matthews couldn't bring herself to ask them to leave yet. "I have to get ready for my next patient, do you want to hold this so you can see her for a few more minutes?" She asked, offering the wand to Lorelai.

Lorelai took it from her, thanking her, and Dr. Matthews left the room. Lorelai had been watching Dean. His genuine concern about Rory and the baby's well-being, the way he watched the screen. "Do you want a turn?" Lorelai managed to ask, offering the wand to Dean as a peace offering.

Dean gratefully took the wand from Lorelai, "Thank you." He said, doing his best to smile at her, though she made him very uncomfortable.

* * *

When they got back the men had finished securing the bookcases and had even put her books on them. "Thank you" Rory said excitedly, hugging them both, both hugged her awkwardly in return.

"They're all out of order." Lorelai whispered to Rory. Rory rolled her eyes at her mother.

They all started to head towards the diner but after Luke, Lorelai and Jim had left the apartment, Dean held Rory, shutting and locking the door between her apartment and the diner.

"Rory, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us."

"Dean, I already told you there is no us."

"But there can be."

"I don't know if I want there to be."

"I want to be there for her, for both of you."

"You can be there for her if we're not together."

"I'll get a job, I'll move here, we can do this together. We can be a family, Rory. I want to be a family. I love you, Rory."

"I need more time to decide, Dean." She had to admit, being a family appealed to her. She still loved Dean, she just still wasn't able to forgive him for telling her to get rid of the baby. She didn't know if she ever could.

Dean saw her face soften and took the opportunity to pull her into a hug. She hugged him briefly and pulled away. He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips and Rory quickly left the apartment, even more confused about whether or not she wanted to be with Dean.

"Are you okay?" Her mom asked when she entered the diner.

"I'm fine. I just need coffee."

"You already had coffee today."

"Just for today I need another one. It's been a long day."

Lorelai nodded and Jim poured Rory a cup of coffee.

"I have to go. Bye." Dean said as he came down from the apartment, waved to everyone, and headed towards the door.


	13. Chapter 13

That night Lorelai, Luke and Rory had a movie night. Luke was disgusted by the copious amounts of junk food that littered the coffee table. He didn't know why they had to have more than Lorelai normally did when she never even finished it anyway. They had tacos for dinner, Lorelai would not accept anything else.

After Luke had fallen asleep, Lorelai asked, "So, are you and Dean getting back together?"

"I don't know."

"What happened earlier when you came running down freaked out, then he did a couple of minutes later?"

"He kissed me."

"So what does it mean?"

"I don't know."

"What will happen if you do get together, will he live here?"

"I don't know."

"Well, did you like kissing him?"

"Yes."

"So you want to be with him?"

"I don't know mom. Geez, enough with the questions."

"Okay, I was just asking." Lorelai pouted.

Rory laughed, "Sorry, I just don't have any answers."

"I probably should get him to bed." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded as Lorelai prodded Luke. Lorelai and Luke went back to the inn.

* * *

As tired as Luke had been, he was wide awake when they got to their room at the inn. As soon as Lorelai had walked through the door he pushed it closed, then pressed her against it, kissing her firmly on the lips, he was already unbuttoning her blouse, but she stopped him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm going to start thinking you only want me for one thing." She said, teasing.

"You know that's not true." He said.

He pressed her against the door again, resuming kissing her. When he finished unbuttoning her blouse he slid it off. He broke their kiss and started kissing her neck, before moving lower. Lorelai couldn't resist any longer, she quickly started taking off his shirt.

The next morning as they were lying in bed, Luke said to her, "I really like this room."

"Yes, the bed was fantastic, both times last night, and this morning." Lorelai agreed.

"I think we should definitely come back here." Luke added.

"I think we should." Lorelai agreed.

Lorelai and Rory went shopping, dragging Luke along with them, despite his protests, until it was time for Luke and Lorelai to leave.

* * *

On Thursday, Rory was sitting behind the counter reading when she heard someone enter the store. A boy about her own age walked in, "Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked looking at her.

"Maybe. Shouldn't you?" She asked in return.

He smirked and went to look at books. She pretended to go back to what she was reading, but instead she watched him walk around the store. She hadn't seen him around town before. She was just thinking about how hot he was when he said something.

"Sorry, what?" She asked.

"The customer service here is terrible." He said, but he was smirking. "I said, what are you reading?"

Rory held up The Sound and the Fury by William Faulkner for him to see. "Faulkner, interesting" He said nodding. He kept looking around, she could see he'd already picked up a couple of books.

"Do you read much?" She asked curiously, wondering if he knew the book or had just seen the author's name on the cover.

"Not really." He said nonchalantly.

There was something about the girl that held his attention. She intrigued him for some reason. It wasn't her eyes, that he had noticed were pretending to read her book while she watched him, though they were captivating. She was different somehow.

"Are you new in town?" She asked him.

"Sort of." He said, evasively. As he came to the counter he wondered if he could convince her to ditch the store and hang out with him. He was about to ask when she stood up and he saw her stomach for the first time.

She watched as he went to say something but closed his mouth when she stood up. She grinned at having thrown him off. She didn't know why, but she liked that she'd been able to shock him, he didn't seem easily shocked.

There was a part of him that wanted to ask her anyway, so what if she's pregnant and probably has a boyfriend? Maybe even fiancé, she was pregnant. He shook his head to shake away the thought. No, he was not someone who should be dating someone with a kid and she was going to have one very soon, by the look of her. "Do you want to come and have lunch with me?" He asked her before he realised what he was doing. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't do this.

His thoughts were interrupted when she said, "Yes." She didn't normally leave the store, but Rose had told her she could close for an hour for lunch if she wanted. Apparently today she wanted. What was she doing? She was having a baby in a couple of months, she still hadn't decided if she wanted to be with Dean, and here she was agreeing to have lunch with some guy who she didn't even know.

After he paid for the books, Rory put up the sign that said what time she would be back. They went to the diner and got burgers and fries to take to the lake. Jim raised his eyebrows at Rory questioningly, but she pretended she didn't notice.

When they got to the lake they found a place to sit and they talked a little about themselves, but they got caught up talking about books, arguing to be exact. She was so damn sexy when she was angry, he thought. Forgetting that she was pregnant, and that they had just met, he kissed her. She kissed him back for a few moments, before she seemed to realize what she was doing. She jumped up and ran back towards the store, calling out, "I have to go."

When Rory got back to the store 10 minutes late Jim was waiting for her.

"You're late." He said half joking, half concerned for her as she ran up to where he stood.

"I'm sorry." Rory said guiltily, and a little out of breath.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Who was the boy?"

"Jess." Rory said his name, as if that answered his question.

"Rory…" Jim started.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I was late back. I should get back in there now." Rory said, pointing to the bookstore.

Jim went to say something but changed his mind and instead said, "Okay, if you're sure."

Rory nodded and Jim went back to the diner while Rory reopened the store.

When Rory was alone again Jess came through the door, "Was it really that bad?" he asked.

Rory shook her head no, almost imperceptibly, but he saw it. "It's complicated." She said.

He nodded, he couldn't disagree with that.

"Goodbye, Rory." He said as he left to catch a bus back to New York.

"Goodbye, Jess." She said as she watched him leave.

* * *

That night when Rory went to the diner, after she'd closed the store, Jim was looking at her with concern again, she decided to go straight up to her apartment.

"You're not having dinner?" He asked her.

"I'm going to get tacos." She said, thinking of it on the spot. Actually tacos was a good idea, she thought.

She didn't notice until she was in her apartment and about to close the door that Jim was right behind her. "Can we talk?" He asked.

"Oh, I…" She started to protest, but he came in anyway.

"Your mom made me promise to keep an eye on you, and I'm worried about you."

"I told you already, I'm fine."

"Who is he?"

"He's just someone who came into the store. He's really nice. We just had lunch."

"You kissed him." Rory almost protested that he had kissed her, but even though that was true she had kissed him back. She didn't know what to say.

"What about the baby? What about Dean?" He asked.

"It's not like he doesn't know about the baby. And I don't know if there's anything with me and Dean."

"Don't you think you should know before you go kissing other boys?"

"It's none of your business, you're just my landlord." Rory said. Unable to think of a response and trying to get him to stop asking her questions she didn't have an answer for, at least not a good one. She regretted it immediately when she saw his face fall.

Jim wasn't sure what he and Rory were, there probably wasn't a name for it. He cared about her. He helped her out when she needed it. He would protect her from any danger in a heartbeat. They had some friendly banter from time to time. If nothing else, he was also her boss he thought. But no, he'd thought they were more than that. They didn't hang out so they probably weren't really friends. He wouldn't go so far as to say he was like a parental figure. No, he wasn't sure what they were, but he was hurt that she didn't think he was anything but her landlord.

As soon as he started turning to walk towards the door, Rory got between him and the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Forget it, I have to get back to the diner." He said not meeting her eyes.

"I'm really sorry. You're so much more than a landlord. You're like a… a friend/parent hybrid. Please forgive me. I was stupid to say that, you were just asking me questions I couldn't answer. I know I shouldn't have kissed him, I just… forgot not to."

Jim was smirking now, "You forgot not to?"

Rory nodded, blushing, "Yeah. Hasn't that ever happened to you?"

"Yeah, I guess it has." He admitted.

"So… friend/parent hybrid, huh?"

Rory nodded vigorously.

"Can I offer some advice then?"

She nodded slightly.

"Try not to forget not to kiss him if you're seeing him again." He offered.

"I'll try." She said, "But no promises."

He nodded and she gave him a hug. "Thanks Jim. I'm glad you're around."

He hugged her back. "I'm glad you're around too." He said. He'd been a bit lonely with Rose not being around much, and Rory filled some of that void, especially when Aiden wasn't there during the week.

"So, are you really okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. "A bit confused, but I'll figure it out. I'll do a pro/con list or something."

"I'm not sure that a pro/con list will work for this."

"They help me make all of my big decisions."

"If you'd done a pro/con list and it had determined you shouldn't kiss him, would it have made a difference?"

She shook her head in defeat.

"I'm not really good with these things, maybe you should try your mom."

"You did okay." She laughed. "Now I'll be more prepared when I talk to her. If I talk to her."

"You should."

"She'll freak out. I'm pregnant by one guy and making out with another, while still deciding if I want to be with the first."

"Probably, but she might help you figure things out."

She nodded.

"Anyway, I really do need to get back to the diner." He said, nodding to the door behind her.

"Oh, right." She said moving aside, having forgotten she was blocking his way.

* * *

Rose came back to town that weekend, but she didn't come to see Rory like she normally did and she was still around on Monday. Rory decided to ask Jim about it.

"Oh, her mom passed away." Luke said awkwardly. "She won't leave her apartment."

"Do you think it would be okay if I go and see her? I don't want to go if she doesn't want me to. I just want to help if I won't be in the way."

"I think she'd like that." He said honestly.

"Does she need anything? Can I do anything for her?"

"I think just running the bookstore like you have been is enough. She'll be glad to see you, I think."

Rory went to see Rose, she was sad, of course. She did seem glad to see her. Rory brought her a couple of books to read from her personal collection that she didn't think she'd read and she thought she would like, for which Rose was grateful. They talked about the store for a bit. Then they talked about Rory's rapidly expanding stomach and the baby growing within. Then they talked about books. Rose was feeling a bit better by the end of Rory's visit and Rory was glad. Rose had assured her that she needed nothing more from Rory than her running the bookstore, at which she said she was doing a wonderful job.

"I haven't had my morning coffee yet, do you want to come and have a coffee with me?" She asked Rose, unsure whether she should be encouraging her to leave the apartment or just leaving her in peace. She figured Rose would just say no if she didn't want to leave.

"That sounds nice. I need to get ready though. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just watch a bit of TV." Rory said.

Rose smiled and went to get ready. Soon the pair were walking towards the diner to have a coffee. Before they even made it there numerous people had offered their condolences. They slid into a table in a corner when they made it into the diner. When Jim saw Rose he smiled brightly and rushed over to talk to her and take her order. He'd started walking off already, so thrilled that his girlfriend was finally out of her apartment and had smiled, however faintly, for the first time since she'd been back.

"Can I get a coffee and pancakes, please?" Rory called after him

"Oh right, sorry Rory." He said.

He brought them their cups and poured their coffee. They didn't talk much as they sat there, Rose just watched the people while Rory alternated between watching Rose and everyone else.

When they were done Rory walked Rose home before leaving her in peace.

* * *

When she got back to her apartment she was startled by a voice, "You really ought to start locking your door, you know." Jack said.

"I do."

"Not the one from the diner."

"As if anyone's going to break into my apartment from the diner."

"I did."

"Well, you don't exactly scare me."

"What's with the boy?"

"What boy?" She asked innocently.

"You know what boy. You kissed him? Does that mean you're not getting back together with Dean?"

"Why is everyone obsessing about this? I don't know, okay?"

"Okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe, but not now. Let's watch a movie."

"I brought tacos."

"I just had breakfast."

"I know."

"Then why did you bring me tacos?"

"It's lunch time. Are you seriously going to try to tell me you're not going to eat them?"

"No." She admitted taking the taco he was holding out to her.

"God these are good! I can't believe there's actually a good taco place here. I'm going to miss them when I'm in Stars Hollow."

"You'd better visit. Can I come and visit you in Stars Hollow?"

"I'll try, but I'm going to have a baby and I don't have a car. You can come and visit, that would be easier."

"I'll bring tacos."

"Thanks, but I think some of their awesomeness will wear off after a few hours in the car."

"You know everything's going to be fine, right?"

"No."

"It will be." He said pulling her over to him as the movie started to play.

"Rosemary's Baby? Really?" She asks Jack.

"What?"

"I hope I'm not having the spawn of Satan."

"Don't worry, you're probably not."

She rolled her eyes and went back to eating her tacos and watching the movie.

**A/N: I just thought I'd throw a little bit more drama in. I haven't really decided who Rory will end up with. Most people don't seem to like Rory/Dean, but he is the father of her child. She seems to have more chemistry with Jess though, although on the show he's a bit too unreliable for a mother to really date. There's also the almost relatives thing with Luke/Lorelai, but I really don't think it's an issue it's not like they're actually related or they even grew up together or anything, so a smidge weird maybe, but not anything gross. I'm planning on this being long term, I don't really have an end to the story. I was thinking maybe she'd try with Dean now and get together with Jess when he gets his life together like he does on the show. Or maybe she'll stumble upon Logan after Dean. Or maybe she'll stay with Dean forever. Or maybe she'll never get together with Dean. Or maybe she'll end up with someone else instead of/after Dean. Anyway, if you have any preference or ideas, feel free to let me know and I'll consider it.**

**Sorry about all of the tacos.**


	14. Chapter 14

The following Monday, Rose had invited Rory over to talk. She was surprised when she opened the door and Rose seemed unusually happy. In fact, when Rose hugged her she surreptitiously checked her breath to see if she'd been drinking. It seemed she had not. "Come on, Rory, come in, come in."

Rory cautiously entered the apartment and wondered if she perhaps shouldn't have brought Rose a cup of coffee. As they sat at the table Rory placed the cup in front of Rose anyway and took a sip of her own, watching Rose cautiously.

"Okay, I just wanted to talk to you about the store. You can run it for as long as you like until the baby's born. I'll run it for the three months after. Then you can come back and run it. I'm going to Europe."

"What do you mean you're going to Europe?"

"For a trip, I don't know for how long yet. I've been planning my trip and it's going to be wonderful. Paris, Rome, London, you mentioned Fez once? There too. I'm going to travel all over Europe. Venice, Prague, Amsterdam. I'm going to visit small towns too, I'll learn their names in time. I'm going to go everywhere."

"How long are you going for?"

"I don't know."

"For years?"

"Maybe, I don't know"

"How are you going to pay for it? The store's profitable, but not that profitable, especially when you're paying someone else to run it."

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm obscenely rich, I have been since my trust fund kicked in when I turned 25. That's how I bought the bookstore. I always wanted to own and run a bookstore. It's funny, when you don't have to work for it, it really isn't as amazing."

"But you built it into a profitable business, you worked for it, you worked in it."

"Oh, yes, but I've been doing that for a few years now. I'm not tied here anymore. With my mom… well I have no reason to stay."

"Jim?"

"Well I told him he can come with me. He won't though, he's being stubborn."

"I don't think it's just stubborn. He has a life here, he has a kid here. It's not that simple."

"I told him I'd pay for everything, but he was all funny about that, what is it with men?"

"Umm, I think it's a pride thing."

"He won't even come for a few months."

"He has Aiden, you know he can't be away from him for months."

"I told him he can bring him."

"What about his mother? You think she'll just agree to it and wave him off at the airport?"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"A drag."

"I'm being a drag? Are you serious? I thought you were in love with Jim. He's been sitting around missing you while you've been gone. You should have been gone and he understood, because of your mom. But, he missed you and now you're just going to go off to Europe and leave him here?"

"I thought I could sit around in this little town for the rest of my life but I was wrong. I love Jim, but I can't just stay here. I have things I want to do, things I want to see. I'm 28 years old and both of my parents died before they were 50, my life could be more than half over."

"Rose, come on. Your life is not half over."

"How do you know that?"

Rory sighed. "So, the bookstore?"

"I'm done with the bookstore. I still love the bookstore, but I don't need to run it anymore, I just like knowing it's being taken care of. Actually, you can have it if you want."

"Rose!"

"I'll transfer ownership to you before I leave."

"Rose, no. I don't want you to do that. It's your store. I'm happy just running it."

"Well, you've been working hard in it. You've done great things, with the ordering system and the new suppliers. I'll make you a profit participant, I'll keep paying you, but you'll get bonuses when it does well."

"Rose you don't have to. You're already paying me generously."

"You want to go to college, don't you? I'll give you money for college. I'll buy you a car. They say money doesn't buy happiness, but it sure makes life easier. I don't think I could spend all of this money in a lifetime, especially if it's short."

"I don't want you to do any of that. My grandparents would probably do all of that if I wanted someone to, but I don't. Don't you want kids? I thought you wanted kids."

"I do want kids, Jim's not sure yet."

"If he was sure, would you stay?"

"No, I can do it when I get back. If not with him with someone else. Maybe this time, with me in Europe, will help him decide for sure."

"What if I told you I wouldn't run the store?"

"I guess I'd just sell it, I couldn't just leave it sitting here."

"You could stay and run it yourself."

""No, Rory."

"So, there's no changing your mind on this?"

"No."

"Okay."

"You know, I've been thinking I might start closing the store on Tuesdays too. I don't think it would lose any business. I want a couple of days off in a row when I'm working here when you're on maternity leave, and I think you could do with it when you have the baby, especially so you can go back to Stars Hollow. You can use my car when I'm in Europe, it will just be sitting there. On the weekend we get a lot of tourists so I think we'd lose money if we closed then, but during the week the locals just come in when we're open. With me making you a profit participant, you'd still be making a bit more than you are now if we closed another day."

"I told you, you don't need to do that, Rose. And you don't need to let me use your car."

"Come on, Rory. I'm leaving you to run the business and going to Europe for I don't even know how long. You've been so great running the store while I've been… busy lately. I can tell you care about it, I just want to acknowledge that. Can't I at least do that, Rory? It's not for nothing, it's for not just being an employee, you've gone above and beyond, you didn't have to improve anything, all you had to do was come in and keep it running."

"Okay. It's very generous of you, thank you."

Rose smiled, "Thank you for letting me Rory. You really are more than just an employee."

"Until the profit participant stuff is sorted I'll just keep paying you for Tuesday, but you don't have to work"

"Rose you don't..."

But Rose had already moved on, Rory sighed. "And the car? I'm not giving it to you. It has insurance so there's not really any risk. It's not like you'd be driving it much, just to Stars Hollow sometimes. Or into town to get supplies every now and then, right? Besides, it's not good to leave a car sitting around without being driven. You can just maintain it."

"Okay, okay." Rory gave in. "Thank you."

"What do you think will happen with you and Jim? Are you going to stay together while you're gone indefinitely? Are you just going to leave him waiting for you?"

"We need to talk about that still, but I don't know how long I'm going for, I don't think I can really ask him to wait for me."

"But, he probably still will."

"If he doesn't I guess I'll just have to accept it."

"And while you're away, you'll be… faithful?"

"Probably, I don't know, I can't predict the future. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. This is just something I've always dreamed of doing. I love Aiden so I'd never wish he didn't exist, but I wish he didn't… complicate this. I wish Jim could come with me."

Rory just nodded. After a few minutes of silence, Rory said "My mom and I were going to go to Europe when I graduated. We can't really do that now. Actually Mom was going to go when she graduated, but then she had me. Maybe if this one doesn't get pregnant at 16 we can go when she graduates…" Rory said rubbing her stomach. She paused thinking for a moment, then said "Maybe we should just go one summer before she turns 16."

Rose laughed. "I guess you can only wait and see what happens. I don't suppose you or your mom ever thought you'd be pregnant at 16."

Rory shook her head, "No."

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yeah. I'm not telling anyone yet, I've been thinking about it since I found out she was a girl, I've only just decided for sure this week. I haven't told Mom yet because I know she'll nag me until I tell her. I'm not telling anyone until she's born. Partly because I might change my mind when she's born, there were two names I was deciding between."

"So, no chance you'll tell me?" Rose joked.

"None." Rory said giggling.

* * *

Just when Rory sat down on the couch after getting back from Rose's there was frantic knocking on her door and she heard Jim calling her name. "It's open." She said, not wanting to get all of the way up again, which wasn't as easy as it used to be.

"She's going to Europe. I can't believe she's going to Europe. She's just going to leave. I thought she loved me. I thought we had something special." He was pacing in front of her. "She told you right? What the hell is she thinking? I mean her mom just… and now she's… she wants me to go with her. I can't go with her. Does she want me to just sit around here, pining for her? She won't even tell me how long she's going for. She's talking about going to all of these places, doing all of this stuff. It's going to take forever to get through the list. Maybe she won't even come back."

"Jim!" Rory said, trying to get his attention.

He apparently didn't hear her, "I told her. I told her I'd have a baby with her now if she wants. I'd do anything if she would stay. It's been so hard lately and now she's going to leave me. Just to go to Europe. I tried to tell her we could go when Aiden's older. I would too, I'll travel around Europe with her when Aiden's older. I can't leave him now though. Not for that long. Maybe when he's at college or something."

"Jim!" Rory yelled, trying to get him to snap out of it. When that still didn't get his attention Rory took to tugging on his arm, to get his attention, or get him to sit or something.

"She must know that. That I can't leave Aiden. She said he could come but Kate would never allow that. Not that I blame her, it's for the same reasons I don't want to go without him. I have him for a few weeks over the summer. I could take him then, but she's not going for a few weeks over the summer."

Finally he noticed Rory tugging on his arm. "What?" He asked.

"Will you sit down and shut up for a minute?" She asked.

He sat as she asked. "Maybe that's the answer." Rory said. "I mean, I know it's not ideal and it's probably not really what you want. But you said you'd do anything to be with her and well it would sort of mean you could. You could go to Europe for a couple of weeks at a time. Maybe 2 weeks out of 4. You could even go on Mondays and come back on Fridays, so you could be gone for nearly 2 weeks and only miss 1 weekend with him. You said you have him for a few weeks over summer you could both go over then."

"Rory, it's expensive to fly to Europe." Jim said, still thinking about though.

"Rose said she's obscenely rich, those were her exact words. She said she couldn't spend all of her trust fund in a lifetime. I'm sure she'd pay for the flights."

"I'm not having her pay for flights."

"Jim, come on. If you had to choose between her paying for flights and getting to see her half of the month or her not paying for flights and you not seeing her, which are you going to choose. It's not like I'm saying let her get you a bachelor pad in the city or something. This is flights, to see your girlfriend, who is going to Europe, possibly for years, without you. Unless you figure something out. Are you really ready to let her go?"

"No." Jim said quietly. "You're right, If being with her means swallowing my pride and letting her pay for flights, if she's willing, then that's what I'll do. I guess she'll be paying for the hotel rooms too, although she would have been anyway. I love her. I have a ring, I've been waiting for the right time to propose. I wonder what her favorite city is. Maybe I can do it there. Paris is romantic, right? I wish I could provide for her, give her everything she wants, pay for all of this."

"Jim, that's not what she wants or needs from you. She has all of that. She wants you to love her and to be with her. She wants you to make her feel special and… going with her to Europe, letting her pay for it so that you can be there with her is more important than you being able to give her what she already has. Forget about all of that stupid men have to pay for everything stuff."

"You modern women, huh? Okay, well if it's what she wants, then I'll let her. She did say she'd pay for everything, but that wasn't flights every couple of weeks."

"I'm sure it won't change anything."

Jim nodded and sat there for a few minutes thinking. "I'm still not sure if I want to spend that much time in Europe. When I moved here, I thought this was where my life would be. Especially when I met Rose."

"But you want to spend that much time with Rose."

"Definitely. More, actually."

"Maybe she'll come back sometimes too."

"Maybe." Jim said nodding. "Thanks Rory. You've been a big help."

Jim stood up to go and see Rose, helping Rory to her feet when he saw her struggling to get up. "Thanks." She said.

Jim gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead, "You're amazing. You're going to be a wonderful mom, I can tell." Jim said sincerely, wondering how he'd ever felt differently about her.

"Thanks Jim. You're going to be a wonderful husband." She said smiling at him.

"Only if she lets me."

"She will."

As Jim left she was beginning to think to herself what a crazy morning it had been.

* * *

She heard a knock on the external door and opened it to find Dean standing there.

"Hi Rory." Dean said excitedly.

"Hi Dean. What are you doing here?"

"It's your day off. I wanted to see you. I've missed you. Here, I got you these." he said, holding out a bunch of flowers.

"Sunflowers?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're your favorite aren't they? I got these too. How perfect are they?" He said, holding up a onesie with trucks and another with butterflies. "I know she's a girl, but I still think the truck one is cute. I tried not to buy her too much stuff, you know, because she's not even born yet. But, I saw this teddy bear too, isn't it cute? I was thinking about baby names too, I think we should start talking about names."

Rory couldn't help smiling. He remembered her favorite flower. He was excited about baby stuff. He was calling things cute. Her face fell when he mentioned baby names.

"I sort of already picked a name for her." Rory said.

"Oh." Dean said, his face falling. "Okay. I guess you don't need this then." He said about to chuck a piece of paper in the bin.

"Wait." She said. "I'm not 100% sure on her middle name, maybe we could see if there's one on there."

"Okay." Dean said brightening a bit more again, and giving her the list of 10 names. "They're in order of how much I like them."

"It's on the list."

"What?"

"The middle name I picked, it's already on the list. It's third, but it's there."

Dean hugged her excitedly. "So her first name…?" He asked.

"It's perfect." He said when she told him. Testing the whole name out loud.

"So, I've been looking into work in the area. In case you decide you want us to try. No pressure." He said, putting his hands up before she could protest. "Just, I thought I should check it out in case you agreed. There's nothing really in Silveroak, except maybe a little bit of part time. But there are towns about 20 minutes from here that have some unskilled labor jobs I might be able to get."

"What about school?"

"Rory, you were the one who was meant to finish school and go to college. I was never really going to go to college. This doesn't really change anything for me. Besides, I'm at least as responsible as you are for this. I'm actually excited about this, about being a father, helping raise her. Getting a job and earning money to support you two. Actually, even if you don't want us to be together I'm going to be getting a permanent job. I've been doing some casual labor work when I can get it already. I've been saving money for us. Do you need any money for anything now?"

She shook her head at his question.

"Have you thought about school and college. Maybe we can work something out." He said.

"I'm taking the GED test in a few weeks. I've been studying for it."

"That's a good start. Have you thought about college?"

"Well, I think Harvard's out. But maybe when she's older I can figure something out."

"Okay."

"Do you want to feel her kick? She's pretty active at the moment."

"I'd love to. Come and sit down though." He said, gently ushering her to the couch. "That's amazing." He said, feeling her stomach. "That's really her kicking?"

Rory nodded.

"I can't wait to be able to hold her." He said.

"I know, it's going to be amazing. I like that she's safe and protected where she is, but I almost want her to come out so I can look at her and cuddle her. Do you have to leave soon?"

"Nah, I just have to get back for work tomorrow."

"Well, there's this girl. Kelly. She has a baby boy who's about 3 months old. Well, I'm going over there this afternoon and tonight to spend time with her and the baby, Mark, for bath time and while he's being fed and, well, if you're not busy and if she's okay with it, do you want to come? I don't really know how to look after a baby and she was going to help me get used to it."

"That would be great, if she doesn't mind. I mean I was around Clara when she was a baby, but I was still pretty young then."

Rory sent Kelly a text and she said it was fine.

* * *

Rory and Dean had lunch together and walked around town, wandering around the lake, looking in shops.

When they arrived on Kelly's doorstep they heard crying. They gave each other a nervous look, then Rory knocked loudly on the door.

Kelly opened the door, "Come in, I'm just about to make him a bottle." Kelly said, inviting them in.

Kelly got out the bottle with Mark still crying on her shoulder. "Do you want me to hold him while you do that?" Rory asked. "I'd offer to make the bottle but I probably need to watch a couple of times before I can."

"Oh, that would be great, thanks." She said, gently placing Mark on her shoulder. He stopped crying for a moment, seemingly distracted by the strange person who held him, before going back to crying just as intensely as he had before.

"Sorry, he's hungry. It won't be long. Do you want to feed him?"

"I'd love to." Rory said. "Oh sorry, this is Dean, Dean, this is Kelly." She said introducing them as best she could over Mark's crying.

They shook hands briefly before Kelly went back to finishing his bottle. When it was ready, she helped Rory work out how to move him so that he was in a position that she could feed him in, Kelly helped and joked "It will be easier when you're not heavily pregnant."

As soon as he was in place and the bottle was in his mouth he greedily started drinking. When the bottle was about half finished, Rory asked Dean if we wanted to try feeding him.

"Uh, yeah. That would be great." Dean said nervously.

"It's okay, he doesn't bite." Rory said cheekily.

Dean grinned nervously at her. Kelly took Mark from Rory, deciding that Rory getting up in her state with a baby was probably not the best idea. She took Mark and showed Dean how to hold him, before handing him the bottle. Mark was starting to fuss, having had his meal interrupted.

"Sorry little guy." Dean apologized and the girls gave each other a look that basically said he looks really good with a baby. Rory managed to get herself up and went over to stand near Dean. Watching him with Mark was making him even more attractive to her. When they were done feeding him Kelly, they spent a couple of hours with Kelly and Mark, bathing him, changing him, cuddling him, before it was time for him to go to bed.

They thanked Kelly and arranged to visit again, both of them.

"Wow." Dean said when they were walking back to Rory's apartment.

"I know." Rory said. Dean took Rory's hand in his and they walked the rest of the way back holding hands and walking silently together.

When they got back to her apartment, they stood, talking excitedly about how amazing it their evening had been. Suddenly Rory kissed Dean, taking him by surprise. He kissed her back eagerly, before painfully pulling away, "Are you sure you want to be doing this?" He asked her anxiously.

She nodded. "I'm sure."

They kissed for several more minutes. "So do you want us to try to be a family? Or are we just…"

"I want to try to be a family. I love you, Dean. I was just angry about… well you know. I didn't think I could forgive you, but I know you didn't mean it and well, actually, I probably won't ever fully forgive you, but I mostly forgive you. Enough that I could be with you."

"Okay, so how do you want to do this?"

"Well, I think maybe we should just date until she's born. So you keep doing what you're doing, working casually or whatever, at your grandmother's and you can come here when you can. I'd come there but…"

"It's fine I know you don't have a car, I don't mind coming here."

"Okay, and well maybe I can see if I can get Mom to start building your reputation back up in Stars Hollow. Maybe you can go back there for a while, I'm going to be there after she's born for a few months. Then we can come back here and start our life together, if we both still want to. That way we're not rushing into anything and we have time to adjust. I don't think we can live in this apartment though, it's not really big enough for three, but we'll figure something out."

"It all sounds good to me. Are you sure your mom will be able to get me back in Stars Hollow? Are you sure she'll want to?"

"I'll talk to her. I'll figure it out. She wants me to be in Stars Hollow, so I should be able to convince her to try."

They went back to kissing for several more minutes. Finally Dean reluctantly said, "I should go."

"Can't you stay for a movie?" Rory asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes and pout.

Dean almost gave him to them, "I have to be up early and I still have to get back. Maybe a quick TV show."

"Forget about TV." Rory said, resuming the kissing.

When Dean really did have to leave Rory wished he didn't have to. She wondered if maybe she should have just told him he could move in straight away, but she knew that wasn't a good idea. It wasn't really what she wanted anyway. She just knew she was going to miss him. They hugged for a long time before he finally managed to drag himself away from Rory.

"I love you, Rory."

"I love you too, Dean."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and quickly started down the stairs before he had a chance to change his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

The following Monday morning Rory was lying in bed thinking about how things were turning out. She smiled as she thought of how well she and Dean had been doing. He'd visited twice more. On Thursday he had come and sat with her in the bookstore all day so he could spend time with her. They'd then gone back to her apartment to make out and watch movies. He'd also visited her at the bookstore on Sunday. They'd been talking excitedly about the baby, making plans.

Suddenly Rory's thoughts turned to Jess. The time they'd spent together. The amazing kiss that made her tingle all over. After briefly allowing herself to enjoy the memory, she shook her head as if to physically remove the thought from her mind. She was going to make this thing with Dean work. She loved Dean, they were having a baby together, and the pro/con list had come out in his favor. She turned her thoughts back to Dean, they may not have had the same passion as her thoughts about Jess, but he was a safe choice, they would be a family, she loved him, and she enjoyed being around him. Jess hadn't been back and she couldn't imagine him wanting to raise someone else's baby before he was even out of high school.

Rory had mentioned to her mother that she was dating Dean again and that if she were to be living in Stars Hollow for 3 months she would like for Dean to be in Stars Hollow too, so that he could spend time with her and their daughter. Lorelai reluctantly agreed, not wanting her daughter to leave town whenever she wanted to spend time with him. Rory and Dean were talking about how perfect their future family would be, and how wonderful it would be when the three of them would be living on their own in their own apartment.

Any issues they had been having were forgotten in their excitement. They talked of how they would raise her. How she was never going to be allowed near boys before she was 30 because she was NOT getting pregnant at 16. Dean talked of taking her fishing and on camping trips. Rory talked of the books she would read to her and the movies they would watch together. Rory smiled as she thought of the life they were going to have.

* * *

Rory got ready for the day and wandered down for her morning coffee. She exchanged pleasantries with Jim and joined Rose at her table.

"Good morning." Rory greeted Rose happily.

"That it is." Rose smiled happily back at Rory. "Thank you so much for talking to Jim. We have sorted out our plans for Europe now. He's going to spend 2 weeks out of every 4 in Europe with me, I'm going to come back here every second time he does. So we'll be spending 6 weeks together every 8. It's a little bit confusing but I'm glad we figured it out."

"I'm glad to hear it. You 2 belong together." Rory said.

"So how are you and Dean doing?"

"Fantastic. He's been really great."

"That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you."

When Jim brought their breakfast for them they ate in silence, but neither could stop smiling at their good fortune.

"Oh dear. I have to go." Rose said looking at her watch.

"Okay, bye Rose."

"Have a lovely day!"

"You too!"

Rory went up to her apartment to read while she waited for Dean. When she heard the expected knock at the door she called out "it's open." Having unlocked it so that she didn't have to get up.

"Hi." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"Hi yourself." She replied happily.

"Oh, you know what I was thinking. I think we should send her to private school." Dean said excitedly.

"Dean, private schools are expensive."

"I know, but it will totally be worth it. Don't you want her to get the education you were going to? Remember how excited you were when you got into Chilton?"

"We can't afford it."

"Your grandparents will pay for it."

"I don't want them paying for anything."

"It's just her schooling. It's important. You want her to go to a good college, don't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"So we should send her to a good school, right? I mean it's more important than not taking money from them, right?"

"I guess. But we had to have Friday night dinners there in return and that was with Mom planning on paying them back. It's a long way to go. I guess it would probably have to be Sunday lunch or something."

"But it will be worth it, right? So she can go to private school."

"Sure, maybe. Maybe for high school."

Dean kissed Rory and she smiled happily, already forgetting their argument a moment before.

"I can't wait until we can buy a house." Rory said. "I know it won't be for a long time, but it will be so cool to have our own house to live in and raise our daughter in. Do you think we'll have another kid one day?" Rory asked excitedly.

"I want to have four."

"Four? Wow! Four more, or four total?"

"Total. Think of how great it will be. We can play games together. Oh, the town festivals it will be so fun to take them. We can ride our bikes together. We can go and sit by the lake and have picnics and feed the ducks."

Rory nodded, but didn't say anything. She had been thinking she'd have two kids at most. She wondered if he thought her grandparents would put all four through private schooling and college. She wondered how they would afford four kids and all of the expenses, including a house to keep them in. She decided she didn't want to get into a fight though.

"I bought a book for her." Dean said. "Can I read it to her?"

"Umm, sure"

"They say you should talk to them, so they get to know your voice. I figure because I don't live with her it's even more important. I don't know what to say though, so I'll read to her." Dean explained holding up Green Eggs and Ham.

Dean read to Rory's stomach for a while. At around 11:30 there was a knock at the door. Rory sighed. "Can you get that, Dean? I'm too fat."

"I don't want to answer your door." Dean said, because he knew who it was. He held out his hand to help her to her feet.

Rory sighed loudly in exasperation but took his hand and stood up going to open the door. Rose and Rhonda were standing at the door, Rose grabbed Rory gently by the wrist and started pulling her out the door saying, "Come with us."

"What? I can't, Dean's here. What are you doing?"

"It's okay, go." Dean said casually.

"The mother of your baby is being kidnapped while she's still carrying your baby and you're just going to let it happen?" Rory asked, aghast.

"Yep." Dean replied nonchalantly.

Rory figured Dean must know what was going on because he didn't seem the least bit surprised that she was being kidnapped.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"To my house." Rhonda replied.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"You'll see." Rose and Rhonda replied in unison.

"I don't like surprises." Rory objected.

"Sure you do, everyone does." Rose responded.

"What kind of surprise is it?" Rory asked.

"A good one." Rhonda replied.

"How good?" She asked.

"Very good." Rose replied.

"You say that, but what if I don't like it? It might be something that I really really hate that most people would like." Rory said with concern.

"You'll like at least some of it, even if there is something you don't like." Rose replied.

"So there's more than one surprise? Did I mention I don't like surprises? What if there's more bad than good? I just hope I can feign a good surprise look if I need to. It would be easier if you told me what it was first so I could be prepared." Rory tried.

"We'll give you time to feign your good surprise look if you need it, but you won't." Rhonda replied.

Rory sighed in exasperation and let them lead her to Rhonda's house. When they were getting close Rhonda stopped, causing Rose and Rory to stop. "I think we should do it." Rhonda said.

"I don't think it's necessary." Rose replied.

"It will be more fun. At least from the fence." Rhonda argued.

"It will be fun enough. It's not necessary. Besides, with how much she's already been protesting I'm not sure she'll go for it." Rose argued.

"Well, bad luck, she has to. I didn't say it would be no fun without it. I just said it would be more fun with it." Rhonda argued.

"Okay, fine. You hold her down I'll do it." Rose joked.

Rory had been watching between the two and had begun to get a bit concerned. Even though she could tell Rose's last statement had been a joke it still concerned her further. She watched As Rhonda pulled a piece of material from her pocket.

"What is that?" Rory asked.

"Blindfold." Rhonda replied.

"No way." Rory said.

"Told you." Rose said.

"Come on, Rory. It's just for a minute. Just while we go into my house. Please. It will be more fun I promise. I promise you will love your surprises. Pretty please."

Rory sighed. "Fine. I've come this far. Go ahead." Rory complained.

Rose jumped and squealed excitedly. "I thought you'd never go for it."

Rhonda tied the blindfold on. The pair walked Rory slowly and carefully into the house and stopped in the living room.

All of a sudden she heard a bunch of voices yell, "Surprise!" Almost causing her to fall over in surprise. Thankfully Rose and Rhonda were still holding onto her and Rose moved to undo the blindfold. Rory looked around to find a large number of women from around town who she knew to varying degrees. Then she spotted her mother, Sookie, and Lane. As she looked around she saw piles of wrapped presents as well as some not-so-wrapped large items with bows attached, like the crib, stroller and change tablet that she could see so far. Rory was too shocked to show her good surprise face. Feeling overwhelmed she started crying tears that were a mixture of overwhelmed and happy. She couldn't believe they'd done this.

Finally when a little bit of the shock had worn off, Rory was able to manage to say, "Thank you so much. This is amazing. It's too much, but it's amazing. I can't believe you did all of this."

"It was the whole town really, and Stars Hollow too, actually. Your mom, Rhonda and I organised it. We know it's not really the way things are traditionally done, but people from both towns wanted to contribute when they heard and we didn't want you to have doubles of things. We decided the easiest way was to let people contribute what they could or wanted to and we made a list of everything you would need and figured we'd get everything we could. We were actually able to get you everything you had circled in the catalogues, the stuff that you weren't going to get because you decided you would make do with the cheapest item that was safe. There was even money left over to get clothes, bottles and diapers and things." Rose told her.

"But how did I not know?" Rory asked, trying to wipe away her tears that were now flowing even more heavily.

"Well, remember when we had those special emergency town meetings on Tuesday nights? When you were working and you couldn't make it, even though we always only have them on Thursdays. Then." Rose explained

"Now, the towns were able to agree on a way in which you can thank them. We figured you'd want to be able to thank them in some way. Well Kirk has set up a website and we'd like to have pictures of your daughter when she's born and as she grows, it's expected that you will be in at least some of them. We'd also like updates on her, when she gets a tooth, learns to walk and talk, that sort of thing. Kirk and Mick will operate the website for you if you like." Rhonda explained.

"Absolutely, yes. I can't believe how generous everyone has been." Rory said in awe.

They played games like matching celebrities to their baby pictures, putting cloth diapers on dolls while blindfolded, guessing what chocolate bar was melted in disposable diapers along with many others. Rory thanked everyone profusely for the party and the gifts, hugging them all. She was especially thankful to her mom, Rhonda and Rose. She was most excited to see Lane as she had not really spoken to her since she had found out she was pregnant.

Rory, her mom, Sookie, Lane and Rose left the party together. Her mom had explained that Luke was here as well, with his truck and if she still wanted to come back to Stars Hollow after the baby was born, she did, they would take most of the stuff back with them today so that it was ready when she came arrived. Dean, Lorelai, Luke, Lane and Sookie were all staying in Silveroak tonight. Dean at Rory's apartment and the rest at the inn.

* * *

Rory, Lorelai, Sookie, Lane, Dean, Luke, Rose and Jim sat at three tables pushed together at the diner.

"I can't believe there's only 1 ½ months until she's due." Rory said.

"Are you excited?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, and terrified." Rory replied.

"I can't wait. We'll have to decide what she'll call me, she's not calling me grandma." Lorelai said.

"Nana?" Luke joked.

"Nope." Lorelai replied.

"Grams." Jim joked.

"Definitely not." Lorelai said.

"Grammy." Sookie Joked.

"Uh, no." Lorelai said.

"Oma." Rory offered seriously.

"What is that?" Lorelai asked.

"Grandma in Dutch or German." Rory replied.

"I think I can work with that." Lorelai said, her decision made.

"I can't believe how huge you are." Lane said to Rory.

"Gee, thanks Lane." Rory joked.

Lane shrugged, "Well, it was only just over 3 months ago when I last saw you. It's weird that you've gotten so big."

"That's what happens when you get pregnant." Rory said.

Lane rolled her eyes, "I know that, it's just you weren't really showing earlier in your pregnancy."

"Oh, hey! Did anyone watch Village of the Damned last night?" Sookie asked.

"Someone made me watch it." Luke complained.

"Well, I had to know the signs, just in case Rory was impregnated by an outside source. I still can't believe that my baby girl would have sex." Lorelai said. Dean, Luke and Jim all looked extremely uncomfortable.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Mom!"

"What? Come on, Rory. It's you, you are the good child. You would never do such a thing." Lorelai said.

"This suggests otherwise." Rory said, pointing to her stomach.

"I think whatever it was that impregnated you just inserted memories of having sex into your head so you wouldn't suspect anything." Lorelai said.

"You're probably right, so what is it? Alien? The new messiah? Spawn of Satan?" Rory asked.

"Well, the new messiah would never be allowed anywhere near me, so no there. I think you'd remember something about being probed if it was an alien. I think it must be spawn of Satan." Lorelai said.

"So, what's Satan's spawn's name going to be then?" Lorelai asked.

"I told you, no-one will know until after she's born." Rory said.

"But I want to know." Lorelai complained.

"Me too, come on, Rory." Rose whined.

"What if we guess, can we try guessing?" Lane asked.

"Sure, but I'm not telling you if you're right." Rory said.

"Apple." Lorelai guessed.

"Blanket." Tried Lane.

"Soda." Rose suggested.

"Lorelai." Luke tried.

"Cholera." Jim guessed.

"Absolut." Sookie guessed.

"Winona." Lane suggested.

"Pickles." Sookie tried.

"Oh. I know. I can't believe I didn't realize until now. Of course. You're naming her Coffee." Lorelai said triumphantly.

"Well, now I'm thinking about it." Rory joked. Rory and Dean grinned at each other knowing they were the only ones who knew their baby's name.

* * *

That night the 8 of them and Jack were crammed into Rory's apartment watching Magnolia.

"Why are we watching this?" Lorelai asked. "I still haven't gotten the time back from when I watched this last time."

"You picked it." Rory said in exasperation.

"Why did you let me pick it? You should have told me not to. You know I don't like it."

"I tried, you begged for 10 minutes." Rory argued.

"I wouldn't do that, I don't even like this movie." Lorelai said incredulously.

"Actually, you did." Luke said, backing Rory up.

"Thank you, Luke." Rory said smugly.

"Traitor." Lorelai muttered.

"Can we please put something else on now?" Jack asked.

Ignoring him, Lorelai said, "Gah! This just keeps getting worse. How did you even talk me into this?"

"We're turning this off now." Rory said in exasperation.

"You can't, it's not finished." Lorelai complained.

Jack removed the video from the player so that Rory didn't have to get up.

Lorelai gasped, "I can't believe you did that."

"We're watching The Sound of Music instead." Rory said decisively.

Jim groaned.

"Oh, yay!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I haven't watched that in years." Rose said.

"I've never seen it." Luke said, surprising those who were not from Stars Hollow.

Much to the concern of Jim and Luke, and the amusement of Jack and Dean, Rory and Lorelai sung along with the songs.

"Hey! Who ate all of the Twizzlers?" Lorelai complained halfway through the movie.

"You and me." Rory said.

"Fine! I guess I'll just have some sour patch kids." Lorelai said.

When it was over, Rose, Jim and Jack went home. Luke, Lorelai, Sookie and Lane went back to the inn and Dean and Rory were left alone. When the pair were ready for bed, Dean got in behind Rory and put his arm around her, rubbing her stomach, feeling his daughter's gentle kicks.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Wednesday night and Rory had been waiting for the right moment to ask Jim for help. When they were closing Rory decided it was time.

"Hey, Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if maybe, you might… well the thing is I don't really know how to cook and I'm going to have a baby soon. And Dean, Dean will be living with me when we get back from Stars Hollow, not here, but somewhere in Silveroak. Well, I guess, I was just kind of wondering if maybe you might be able to teach me how to cook some stuff?" Rory rambled to a confused looking Jim, until she finally got to the end.

"Oh, are you sure that's safe?" He asked, only half joking.

"I don't know." Rory said with concern.

"Well, we can try, I'll be around to make sure you don't burn anything down."

"Thanks." Rory said.

* * *

On Friday afternoon Jim and Aiden came over so that Jim could help her cook dinner for that night, when Rose and Dean would be joining them. Aiden sat at the table doing his weekend homework while Jim and Rory got started.

"Stop!" Jim yelled as Rory was about to chop her first tomato.

"What?" She asked.

"You're going to cut your fingers off, that's what." Jim said.

"I am not, I always cut like this."

"You hardly ever cut, if you cut like that you will cut your fingers, maybe not this time, maybe not even next time. But if they slip you will cut them." Jim said, showing her how to hold the tips of her fingers out of the way of the knife.

Rory sighed, "This is so uncomfortable, can't I just…?"

"No." Jim cut her off. "Safety before comfort. You'll get used to it when you start cooking more."

Jim showed her how to make the meat sauce, the béchamel sauce, and even the pasta sheets. When Aiden was done with his homework he came to watch.

"I thought you said you can't cook." Aiden commented as Rory was putting together the elements of the lasagne.

"I can't." Rory stated.

"It looks and smells pretty good, you still have all of your fingers and you haven't burnt yourself yet." Aiden replied.

"Yeah, thanks to your dad." Rory said.

"Hey, I've only been telling you or showing you how to do everything, you're the one who's actually been doing it."

Rory topped it with the cheese mix they had prepared and, 30 minutes before Dean and Rose were due to arrive she carefully placed it in the oven. Jim then showed her how to make the garlic bread.

"Okay, now to make the salad." Jim said.

"Salad? Are you kidding?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Come on, Rory, you need something healthy to go with it." Jim insisted.

"It has tomatoes in it." She argued.

"I thought you wanted to be able to make semi-healthy meals for your family." Jim replied.

"I do."

"Well…"

Rory sighed, "Okay, fine."

Rory wondered if she'd ever be able to prepare such a meal on her own. It had been great, she had to admit, but Jim had been there the whole time to make sure nothing had gone wrong.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Rory received more cooking lessons from Jim, learning to make stir fry, a couple of her favorite Chinese food dishes, tacos and more. Her confidence was slowly building and she had even managed to pull off her own lasagne, garlic bread and salad on her own. The lasagne was a little burnt, the garlic bread a little too garlicky, but overall she had done well and still had all of her fingers.

Rory had taken her GED but she would not get the results back until after the baby is born. She and Dean had been seeing each other at least twice a week. Her mother and Luke had been back to visit once and had taken the rest of the baby's stuff that they wouldn't need before they went back to her mom's. Rory had stopped working at the diner as it had become too difficult, and with her generous baby shower gifts and living with her mother after the baby is born she was no longer feeling stressed about money. She still had a couple more weeks left at the bookstore as she had decided to work until a week before. Rose kept insisting that she could stop work whenever she was ready, but Rory thought she would go crazy if she had to sit around all day not working. She spent a lot of time in the bookstore reading, which is what she would be doing at home anyway, but at least there were customers to break up the monotony at work. Rose had also taken to joining her at the bookstore. Mostly they read together, but one of them initiated a conversation from time to time.

One time when Rory was on her own in the store, a woman had asked her when she was due. She didn't recognize her and figured she must be from out of town. She didn't know why, but the woman's question irritated her.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"The baby, when are you due?" The woman asked.

"What baby? What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"You're not pregnant?" The woman asked.

"Of course I'm not, I'm 16 years old. Geez." Rory yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman said, quickly scurrying out of the store.

* * *

One day soon after, a car turned up out the front of the diner and a set of keys that opened it in Rory's mail. She had been curious about the keys as they had not had an accompanying note and she'd had no idea what they were for or who they were from. When the car out the front of the diner had not moved a couple of days later and Jim did not know what it was about, Rory decided to try out the key and it had opened it.

A couple of days after that she received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"We were waiting for your call to thank us, but we're not as young as you and we thought we may not live long enough to get it." A voice screeched into the phone.

"Hello Rory." She heard her grandfather's cold and distant voice.

Rory took a breath "The, uh, the car was from you then?" She asked.

"Of course it was, who did you think it was from?" Her grandmother responded irritably.

"Well, it's just there wasn't any note or anything." Rory explained.

"Yes, it was from us, of course it was from us." He grandmother said.

"Okay. Well, thank you. But I don't want it."

"That's ridiculous, of course you want it." He grandmother replied.

"I told you, she's just like her mother." Richard said to Emily.

"Nonsense, of course you want it, you need a nice, safe reliable car for the baby." Emily said.

"No, Grandpa's right. I am just like my mother. I am proud to be just like my mother. If that's a problem for you, you probably shouldn't bother calling me again. Figure out what to do with this car. I don't want it." Rory said hanging up the phone.

* * *

Time was flying by for Rory and soon there was only 2 weeks left until the baby was due. She called her mom in a panic.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Mom, I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Seriously? You need to ask? Have a baby, Mom. I can't have a baby. I can't take care of a baby. I am not ready to be a mother. I want her to stay in there where she's safe. What if I drop her? I'm going to end up dropping her. I don't know how to take care of a baby. I still need my mommy, I can't be someone else's mommy. I can't give birth, Mom, I saw one of those videos. It was awful, I can't do that. Please don't make me do that."

"Hey! Woah! Kid! Relax. For one, you're going to make a wonderful Mom, you've been spending time with Kelly and Mark and that's been going well, right? I'm going to be there in a week and any time you need me for a few months after that. You can do it, Rory, if you had to do it on your own you could. But you don't have to, you'll have all of the help you want or need. As for giving birth, well, suck it up, it's something you have to go through to get your daughter. Believe me, though, as bad as it is, it is totally worth it."

"See, you're still calling me kid."

"That's what you're taking from all of that? You'll always be my kid, my baby, forever, even when your daughter is 16 and pregnant." Lorelai joked.

"Really helpful, thanks Mom." Rory said sarcastically.

"No problem." Lorelai said, pretending not to notice the sarcasm.

"I just need more time. Two weeks isn't long enough."

"She'll decide when it's time."

"Well, if she knows what's good for her, she'll wait a few more years so I'm better prepared."

"She is not making me wait that long."

"I have to go." Rory said.

"Okay, bye kid, you'll be fine. Better than fine, you're perfect."

"Maybe before I got knocked up at 16." Rory joked. "Bye Mom."

As she hung up, she keeled over a little from the pain that had caused her to end the call. Then she started panicking thinking maybe there was something wrong with the baby. She called her mom back.

"Independence Inn. Lorelai speaking."

"Mom…" Rory started.

"Aww, miss me already?"

"No, I think there might be something wrong with the baby."

"What happened? What's wrong?" Lorelai started panicking.

"I don't know, I've been getting pains in my stomach all morning, but I just ignored it because it wasn't that bad, but now it's getting really bad. Oh no, what if I'm losing her? Mom, I can't lose her, you have to do something."

"Rory, calm down. Don't panic, okay." Lorelai said, now more relaxed herself, "I think she's coming early."

"No. She can't. It's too early, what if she's not finished developing? She's not due for another two weeks. I'm not ready and she's not ready. She has to stay there."

"Calm down, panicking is not going to help. She's only 2 weeks early, it's not very early. Besides, due dates are more like estimates that definite dates, but you need to calm down."

"But you were supposed to be here, she's not supposed to be here for another 2 weeks. Mommy!"

"Shhh, everything's going to be okay. Take deep breaths and calm down. I'm going to be there. I'm going to leave here as soon as I get off the phone. While I'm still on the phone go down and get Jim to call Rose to come and get you."

Rory finally started to calm down a little, "Okay, I can do that." She said going down to the diner. Rose was already there and she called her over.

"Hey!" Rose said, "Are okay? You don't look so good."

"I think I'm in labor."

"Okay, who's on the phone?"

"Mom."

"Okay, do you have Dr. Matthews' number? We can call her and let her know that you're coming."

"Oh, I left it up on my dresser."

"Okay, it's fine. You stay here with Jim and I'll go and get it."

Rory nodded.

"You okay now?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm still not ready, but I guess, yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to come now. Everything's going to be fine. Rose and Dr. Matthews will take care of you. I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Lorelai burst into the diner. "Luke!" She called out as soon as she opened the door.

Luke came racing out hearing the panic in her voice. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Rory okay?"

"I think she's having the baby I have to go. I don't think I can drive. I'm so nervous and excited. My baby's having a baby. Do you think she'll be okay? What if something goes wrong?"

Luke hugged her, "Everything's going to be fine." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, grabbed the keys to his truck, threw the keys to the diner to Caesar calling "See if you can get enough staff to help for the next few days, close when you can't." He put his arm around Lorelai and guided her to his truck.

"I hope they're both okay. I hate not being there. I was supposed to be there." Lorelai said.

"I know, but everything's going to be fine and we'll be there soon."

"What if I don't get there in time to go in with her? I was supposed to go in with her."

"Then Rose will."

"But I want to, it was supposed to be me."

"Well, these things normally take a while, don't they? You'll probably still be able to."

"Sometimes, not always."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Luke said as they drove off. "We're going to get there as soon as we can and everything will be fine."

* * *

Rory called Dean while Rose called Dr. Matthews.

"Hi." Dean said when he saw it was Rory calling.

"I think I'm having the baby." Rory said.

"Oh no. What do I do? Are you sure? She's not due yet. I'm not ready." Dean started panicking. "I'll figure something out. I'll be there as soon as I can." He said, hanging up without even waiting for any answers.

* * *

Rose guided a still slightly panicked Rory to the car. She noticed the car her grandparents had bought her was still sitting there, but she had not heard from them again.

"I can't believe it's still here." Rory said in irritation.

"The car?" Rose asked cautiously.

"Yes, the car. The car that I told my grandparents to get rid of it. Why won't people listen to me? I don't want the stupid car. They're not even talking to me anyway, why would they even want to give me the car still? It's like some power thing or something for them. A control thing maybe. Well, if it's still there when I go back to Stars Hollow, I'm going to find someone to drive it back and leave it at their house."

"You don't have a car, you could just use it."

"I don't need a car. I'll be fine."

"Maybe, but it might come in handy."

"I don't want anything from them, I don't even know why they gave it to me in the first place. They don't even want to talk to me now that I've ruined all of the plans they had for me."

"I'm sure they're disappointed. Your mom was disappointed, right? But that doesn't mean they don't still love you."

"My grandfather said that I'm just like Mom, in a bad way. I guess I am kind of turning out just like Mom. Actually we're a bit different, obviously, but… I never thought I'd get pregnant like she did. Never. I don't think anyone did. I don't think our situations were all that different, we both just had one boyfriend. Although, Mom was with Dad longer. But we just made a tiny little mistake and, well, there she was, and here I am… Not that I would change anything now, I couldn't give her up now and I haven't even had her yet, if anything ever happened to her…"

Sensing Rory starting to get worked up again, Rose gently rubbed her shoulder, "It's okay, everything's going to be fine. We're almost at the hospital now."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, a lot of skipping ahead this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Much to Rory's embarrassment, her waters had broken while she was at the reception finding out where to go. It had been about 3 hours since then and Rory was pacing in frustration. Dean had arrived about an hour and a half before and was trying to get her to stay still. As far as the doctors could tell everything was fine, but it would probably still be several more hours. She was glad her mom would have time to get there, but she was going crazy with boredom. Rose had gone and gotten Rory books after Dean had arrived, but she was in no mood to read them. Dean had tried getting her magazines, but she had no interest. She was driving both of them crazy right along with her and they couldn't wait for her mother to arrive in the hopes she would be able to get Rory to stop.

"What have I told you about exercising, kid?" Lorelai asked as she entered the room

"Mom!" Rory screamed and ran to hug her mother. "Finally, you have to help me. I'm bored and they say it's probably still going to be hours."

"So read."

"I don't want to read."

"You always want to read."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"No I don't."

"Okay, if you say so."

Rory grinned in triumph.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Lorelai asked.

"Gilmores don't exercise, remember?"

"I remember, but you don't seem to." Lorelai said.

"I'm not going for a walk looking like this." Rory said gesturing to the gown she was wearing.

"There's a TV, let's watch something."

"I tried, there's nothing on."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"There has to be something." Lorelai said, handing the remote to Luke to figure out. He flicked through the channels several times, before Lorelai finally said, "Huh, you're right. Nothing."

Rose, Dean, Lorelai and Luke sat in silence while Rory went back to pacing. "I can't take it anymore." Lorelai said 20 minutes later. "I'm going to see what all of the other expectant mothers are doing."

"You're kidding, right?" Rory asked.

"No, I'm going to go insane, I'm bored and your pacing is driving me crazy."

"Well what did you do when you were waiting for me to be born?"

"You didn't take this long, you were ready to go pretty much as soon as I finished filling out the forms."

"Okay, go, find out what everyone else is doing."

Lorelai was gone for about 10 minutes before she came back looking a little pale. "Rory, honey, I'm not sure I can go in with you."

"You have to go in with me."

"I just saw some woman giving birth and I never want to see anything like it again."

"You gave birth!"

"Yeah, but I didn't have to see it then."

"You have to come in with me."

"Okay, but I'm not moving from next to your head and I'm closing my eyes."

"Fine by me. So, apart from that woman, what is everyone else doing?"

"Well, there was one woman knitting, another was reading, and another was watching some lame TV show. There was another one getting ready to do what the other woman was doing."

"Do you want me to go back to your place and get you anything?" Dean asked looking hopeful.

"No, you don't get to leave if I don't get to leave. You're the one who got me into this mess in the first place." Rory said. Lorelai smirked and stuck her tongue out at Dean, who rolled his eyes in reply.

* * *

Finally, when Rory was quite sure she was about to actually go insane, 14 1/2 hours after arriving at the hospital, at 2:03 am on September 4, 2001 Rory gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with a small tuft of brown hair and blue eyes, weighing 6 pounds and 3 ounces.

After everything had been cleaned up, and Rory was holding her daughter, staring down at her in awe, she whispered "She's perfect."

"Just like you." Her mother replied also in a whisper.

A midwife came in to help Rory with breastfeeding, but she had been unsuccessful. After a while the midwife had left saying she would be back later, but not to worry because it was normal to have issues in the beginning.

Rory asked, "Do you want to hold her, Grandma?"

"Hey! It's Oma, remember? And yes please." Lorelai said.

"I know, I was just teasing." Rory laughed halfheartedly, handing her daughter to her mother.

"Do you want Dean to come in yet?"

"Not yet."

"Okay. So, what's her name?"

"I want to tell you together with Dean."

"That's it, I'm going to get him." Lorelai said, starting to walk off still holding the baby.

"Fine! Wait!" Rory said and Lorelai stopped. "Okay, but you have to act surprised when Dean and I tell you."

"Yeah, okay, whatever, what's her name?"

"Lorelai Alexandra Gilmore. But we're planning on calling her Lora, spelled L-O-R-A."

**A/N: Lora is pronounced like Laura.**

"Aww, you named her after me."

"Or me. Or Gran. But sure, let's say she was named after you."

"So, not Forester?"

"No. Dean wanted to, but look at her, she's a Gilmore Girl, I can tell. I already said no anyway."

"Do you want to hold her again?"

"Just for a few more minutes. Then I'm going to close my eyes for a bit." Rory said, taking Lora from her mother.

After a few minutes, Rory said "I still can't quite believe that she's mine. I don't think I've ever been this tired before. Or this happy."

"I know what you mean, I remember the day I had you like it was yesterday."

"Dean can come in now. Don't forget to act surprised when we tell you her name."

Lorelai came back with Dean, badgering him to tell her Lora's name, causing Rory to giggle.

"Okay, are we ready to tell her?" She asked Dean, as she handed Lora to him.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said, but he was not paying attention to anyone but Lora.

"Lorelai Alexandra Gilmore. But we're calling her Lora, spelled L-O-R-A." Rory told Lorelai again.

"Oh my god! Really? What a beautiful name. Oh and you named her after me, that's so thoughtful of you. Wow. Lora. Nice." Lorelai said with exaggeration. Rory rolled her eyes, but Dean hadn't even noticed.

"She's perfect." He said.

"She sure is. I'm tired, I'm going to get some sleep. Everyone can come in now if they like." Rory said

Lorelai went to get Rose, Luke, Jim and Jack, who had both come up after Lora was born.

Dean finally managed to take his eyes off Lora and looked down at Rory who had fallen asleep. He looked back to Lora "You're perfect, just like your mommy." He said, turning back to Rory and brushing back some hair that had fallen on her face.

"They sure are." Lorelai agreed, walking back in.

Dean blushed and nodded. While everyone else sat down, Dean stood next to Rory holding Lora, watching both of them sleep.

For a couple of hours they passed Lora around while Rory slept, before Lorelai reluctantly suggested they put her down and let her rest.

The midwife came back a while later and everyone except Lorelai left the room while Rory tried breastfeeding again, this time Lora had a little bit of milk.

* * *

A few hours later Lorelai heard a familiar voice screaming outside the door, so loud that it woke Rory who had just drifted off to sleep again, and no doubt many other women who were trying to rest.

Lorelai sighed and stuck her head out. "We're in here, keep it down!"

As her mother and father walked in Lorelai asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think we're doing here? We're here to see our great-granddaughter of course. Not that you even bothered to tell us personally when she was born." Emily said.

"You're right, we didn't tell you. How did you find out?"

"Michel from the Inn called, he said we were on the phone tree."

"Phone tree?" Lorelai asked.

"That's what he said." Emily replied.

"Well, I'll be sure to kill him for it later." Lorelai said.

Just then Lora started to cry and before anyone else had a chance, Emily picked her up, "Shhh, don't worry, your great-grandmother is here."

"So is her mother, don't you think she might have wanted to comfort her?" Lorelai asked.

"Nonsense, I can do it." Emily replied. "So, what's her name?"

"Lorelai Alexandra Gilmore. Lora." Rory said.

"Is that some kind of joke? What is it with you two naming babies after yourselves?" Emily asked, at the same time Richard said, "What a beautiful name."

"You can't be serious!" Emily said to Richard.

Although Emily apparently had no interest in anyone else in the room, she did not take her eyes off Lora as she held her.

"I most certainly am, Emily." Richard replied. "So, Rory, are you feeling okay?"

"Mostly." Rory answered.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Rory replied.

Richard looked around the room and saw all of the people, some he recognized some he did not, but he decided to continue anyway, "I'm sorry for how I've been lately, Rory. I was really disappointed, I wanted you to go to college and to be a foreign correspondent. Partly because you're special and I know you could have done anything. Maybe you still can, it might just be harder, I hear you did the GED test already. The other reason is I love you and I wanted you to have everything you've ever wanted, you've wanted to go to Harvard since you were just a little girl. You would have done so well there, you're an amazing girl."

"Thanks grandpa." Rory said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Richard hugged her. "Whatever you do, whatever happens, I love you, Rory." He said, handing her an envelope.

Rory opened it and looked at the number of 0s on the check. "Grandpa, I can't accept this."

"Nonsense. If you really don't want or need to use it now, put it into an account for her education." Richard replied.

Rory nodded, "Okay, thanks grandpa."

"Now, it's my turn to hold Lora." Richard said, taking Lora from Emily.

Richard looked at Emily and gestured towards Rory.

Reluctantly Emily said to Rory, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

Richard sat in a chair and unwrapped Lora from her blanket. He looked at her in awe as he gently took her fingers in his own, touched her tiny little nose and stroked her cheek, "She's perfect." He whispered, causing Rory and Lorelai to smile at each other.

When Lora started to get restless, Richard sheepishly said to Lorelai, "I'm sorry, can you wrap her up again? I don't know how."

Lorelai took Lora and her blanket from her father, "Why don't you come and learn how?" She asked.

"I think I will." He replied.

Lorelai showed him, then unwrapped Lora again, "Now it's your turn." She said.

With Lorelai's help, Richard rewrapped Lora.

Lorelai, Luke, Dean and Rose had gone to get some sleep, leaving Jim, Jack, Emily and Richard to stay with Rory and Lora.

Rory and Lora were both sleeping. Jim and Jack had decided to go to the gift shop to get something for Lora. Richard had nodded off in the chair. After a while, Emily went over to Rory and watched her sadly. She gently stroked her forehead. "I'm sorry, Rory, I do love you. I just wish you didn't have to take after your mother on this one thing."

* * *

Richard and Emily had spent the day at the hospital before going home to Hartford. Rory and Lora spent the next 3 days in hospital, with Lorelai, Luke, Jim, Rose, Dean and Jack visiting at different times. By the time they had left hospital Rory and Lora were mostly fine with breastfeeding. Rory didn't want anyone else to visit her in hospital so she had agreed to stay in Silveroak for a week after she left hospital for people to visit her and Lora before they would be gone for about 3 months.

Mick had come by for a photo shoot, to get photos to put on their website. Dr. Thompson had offered his time to check all persons wishing to see Lora for any signs of illness, those who were turned away were given the website address to see pictures. There were a steady stream of visitors, with a line having to be formed outside for people to wait their turn, especially because they were only allowing visitors for one hour at a time, 4 times a day.

By the 4th day Rory sighed with relief when the last visiting hour was over for the day. "I'm not sure if I can keep this up for another 3 days." Rory complained.

"More like 10." Lorelai said.

"10? I didn't agree to that!" Rory groaned.

"Stars Hollow." Lorelai reminded.

"No. Stars Hollow can see the website for now. I need a few days to myself without people dropping by. They have 3 months to see her, they're just going to have to wait a few days. Lora is starting to get really upset by it too, I can't keep doing it to her either."

"Okay, I'll get word to Taylor before we go back. You and Lora are off limits for a few days after we get to Stars Hollow."

"People had Lora souvenirs. There were hats, t-shirts, buttons, stickers, snow globes and other stuff." Rory said with disgust.

"Yeah, Mick was selling them. Kirk is selling them in Stars Hollow too." Lorelai said with amusement.

* * *

Rory was relieved when her week in Silveroak was up. She loved the town, she loved the people, but she was looking forward to having some alone time with Lora. She loved her mom more than the town and the townspeople, but she wanted time without her too. Lorelai was going to drive the car Emily and Richard had given Rory to Starts Hollow, with Rory and Lora. Rory had insisted on sitting in the back seat with Lora. Luke had already driven back a few days earlier and Dean was driving his car.

As soon as they arrived at her childhood home, Rory saw Babette rush out. Rory groaned.

"Oh, come on, Rory, you knew this would happen." Lorelai said.

"If Babette sees her no-one else is going to agree to wait to see her, Mom."

"Okay, you stay here with Lora, I'll get rid of her."

Finally, 10 minutes later she saw Babette walking back to her house and she sighed with relief. She picked up the carrier with Lora still sleeping inside and started walking towards the house.

Lorelai grabbed her free arm and started pulling her towards the garage instead and she noticed Luke was opening the side door to the garage. She went over to them and looked inside. It had been completely redone, with carpeting and painting. Inside was all of the stuff she'd gotten for Lora, as well as a new bed for her and some of her things from her room. Rory gently put Lora's carrier down and threw herself at her mom, "Thank you thank you thank you. It's amazing. Where did all of our stuff go? It's so big!"

"That's what she said." Lorelai joked and Rory slapped her playfully. "It was mostly Luke. He helped me clean it out, and by helped I mean did most of it while I was at work so I didn't know what he was throwing out. He and some guys did the flooring and painting. Then they moved in the furniture and stuff. I mostly just told them where to put things and what colors."

Rory hugged Luke and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Luke, you're amazing." Luke blushed.

Rory picked up Lora's carrier and took her inside.

"We're going inside. You can come in whenever you're ready, or you can stay out here as long as you like."

Rory spent an hour in the rocking chair, reading one of the children's books to Lora, or at least that's what she told herself she was doing, Lora was asleep. When she woke, Rory fed her, changed her and took her inside.

"Luke's bring Luke's home for dinner. All of your favorites." Lorelai said.

"You've actually found the perfect man. You're really happy aren't you?"

"I really am. He is the perfect man. You are the perfect daughter and now Lora is the perfect granddaughter. Speaking of perfect granddaughters, we're having dinner at your grandparents' house tomorrow night."

Rory groaned.

"I thought you were okay with them now."

"Grandpa yes, Grandma no."

"She loves you kid, she just sucks at showing people she loves them."

"Well I guess we can take the car back then."

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it? It will be handy to have."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Lora's going to wear the outfit I got her."

"It's too big, Mom."

"Not by much. I have to put it on her this time because when you're not mad at them anymore you'll never let me put it on her when we go to their house."

"Okay, fine." Rory sighed.


End file.
